Used and Abused
by Madarao The Authoress
Summary: Edward is raped multiple times, and comes to Roy for help. But he's not sure if he can help the younger alchemist any. Not seeing him- the one he's found attractive for so long- like this. Eventual RoyEd, rape Don't like; don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**This little guy has been bouncing around in my head half of the day. Don't worry; the next chapter of Perfect Lies and Absolute Truths is already in the works. It's just... this one was gnawing at my soul. o.o**

**Edward: You just like torturing me, don't you?**

**Me: Well... No. Not really. But you play the part really well, and it makes for a great story!**

**Roy: Run, Edward. Just run. She's evil. I'll distract her!**

**Me: You two are so over-dramatic!**

**Edward and Roy: But it's not unfounded!**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Disclaimer: As I've said in my other stories, I do not own this manga/anime; Hiromu Arakawa does. If I did, Roy and Edward would be fucking like bunnies, Winry would be dead, and Pride would've fallen in a canon a long time ago. SO THANK YOU FOR RUINING MY NIGHT! -huff-**

**Warnings: Rape, foul language, RoyEd in later chapters, though I haven't decided if it'll be yaoi or shounen-ai... That's it for now.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

They'd come out of nowhere, he thought. Caught by surprise, he'd allowed two of them- there were five, he remembered- to grab his arms.

For the most part, the men had taken turns with him. Sometimes, though, he was forced to take two at the same time because somebody got impatient. And, no matter how many times he begged them to stop, sobbed and screamed in pain, they kept thrusting into him, one and two at the time. Blood, semen, and mud matted his long, golden hair together. His arms had given out a long time- even longer to him, it seemed- ago, and now his cheek was pushing against the ground. Tears were streaming down his face, but he couldn't make any more noises.

"Such a tight, virgin ass." one growled in his ear, thrusting roughly. The edges of his vision had been fraying for a while. What he could see dotted, and he dropped, thankfully, into unconsciousness.

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

For some reason, he couldn't feel anything. Dull golden eyes were open in the dark. A deep breath was taken, and he pushed into a kneeling position, paused, then to his feet. He was still numb.

Most of the clothes were rags now. His bright red coat would do, since there were only a couple of small tears in it. He held it tight around himself as he ran, not bothering to put his arms in the sleeves. The cold air whipped against his face, but he couldn't feel it. It looked like the sun had set not long ago. There was only one place he could go, and he could only pray to a god he didn't believe in that the man he needed was still there.

Soldiers stared at him as he ran, but he didn't notice. Havoc and Hawkeye- the only two in Mustang's unit still in- looked up. Hawkeye gasped; Havoc dropped his cigarette.

"Edward!"

"Chief-"

"I-is he s-still h-ere?" Edward croaked, voice breaking and pitching.

"Y-yes, bu-"

It didn't matter what Hawkeye said; the blond was already stumbling to Roy Mustang's door. It was when that door swung closed, dark-haired man behind the desk looking up at him, that all the feeling came back.

"Fullmetal? I didn't ex-"

And Ed's knees hit the floor, sob ripping out of his raw throat. Everything hurt. One hand splayed on the floor as he leaned forward, coughing and gagging, contents of his stomach spattering on the floor in front of his knees. His shoulders were shaking, making the coat fall from them. Roy was suddenly beside him. A hand touched his bare shoulder, and he was taken back to a time when all those men were taking turns using his body. His stomach heaved again, but nothing came out this time.

"Don't touch m-me!" he choked out, sobbing again as he slid away. Blood smeared on the floor, following him. Roy saw more on both the automail and flesh leg. More in his hair, along with mud and- and something white. But it couldn't be!

Roy jerked the coat open regardless, gasping and dropping back. Dark bruises- some in the shape of fingers- colored Ed's skin, trails of red connecting them. The insides of the alchemist's thighs were coated with blood, going all the way up to his torn entrance. The sobbing got louder as he wrapped his arms around his middle.

"H-help m-me. P-please, Roy." Ed choked out between sobs.

Roy carefully wrapped the jacket around Ed's shoulders again, nodding. "Hawkeye! Get the car!" The door opened and Riza poked her head in.

"Sir?"

"Go get the car. Ed needs to go to the hospital. _Now!_" Riza was immediately gone. They heard Havoc scream "What?" and then a lot of clambering. "I'm going to pick you up, okay, Edward? I'm not gonna hurt you. Just trust me."

"N-n-no! P-p-p-please! I can w-walk." The blond threw one hand out, tear-filled eyes widening. Roy sighed, but he didn't have much of a choice. He nodded and stood. Ed attempted the same. The brigadier general- he'd been promoted- barely caught him before he landed face first on the floor. Grunting, he hefted him up into his arms and carried him out. The car was waiting for them. Gently, he laid Edward in the backseat, making sure the coat kept him covered, then climbed in after him.

"Before we go anywhere, General, I demand to know just what happened." Hawkeye and Havoc were both staring at him from the front seat. Roy took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking from them to the passed-out alchemist beside him. His eyes stayed locked on that blond when he spoke.

"Edward was… raped. A lot, from the looks of it." Roy had to grab Edward to keep the blond from slamming into the seat in front of them when Riza stomped on the gas. The woman drove like a maniac all the way to the hospital.

* * *

**Right, so, the first chapter was intentionally left short. I left it short because... Well, I'm not actually sure of the reason. I JUST DID, OKAY? So, loved it? Hated it? I want to know before I start really writing it, because I'm not working on a story no one likes. xD**

**Edward: You're a reeeeeaaaal bastard, ya know that?**

**Me: I've been told. And I've called myself one on many occasions. So, yes, I know. =D**

**Roy: -holding Edward back so he won't attack me- Calm down, Edward!**

**Me: Ah, I love those two. Read and Review, please! Ciao!**

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter of this story has come to me. It's actually not as bad as I thought it would turn out. But, unfortunately, I'm having writer's block issues with Perfect Lies and Absolute Truths. I'm gonna try to finish the next chapter for that tomorrow and get started on the next- almost last!- chapter of Fading Too Fast, but I'm not sure how well I'm going to do. (Plus, I also just bought Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded. -shifty eyes- It's rather addicting, though the controls for this one are kind of annoying.)  
**

**Edward: Quit procrastinating and get on with the story, dammit!**

**Roy: Calm down, Ed. I think she's done now. **

**Me: Of course I am! Well, no, not really. Thanks, warnings, and disclaimers to be done! **

**Thanks: Thank you to all of my reviewers, Story/Author Alerts/Favorites, and anyone who has read this story! I'm doing this for you guys, so just remember that. Also, thank you to Nyah, from my school, who read the first few paragraphs and made so many comments that kept me laughing! Thanks to Pandah Rhia, as well. She didn't beta or anything, but she does keep me writing because she's always pushing me to write more. xD**

**Roy: Disclaimer: I DO NOT FUCKING OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, DAMMIT! Hiromu Arakawa owns this awesomefullness anime/manga. You could tell I don't own it because Roy and Ed aren't fucking in every chapter. -shifty eyes- As if I needed to say it.**

**Roy: Warnings: Rape, eventual RoyEd yaoi/shounenai, foul language (in the author's notes), this-authoress-is-on-crack-so-craziness-shall-ensue (She stole my crack, dammit! Again! -pouts-)**

**Me: That was the other night! Not tonight, you bastard!-starts chasing Edward around-**

**Roy: Aw, come on, you two!  
**

* * *

"No! Don't touch me!" There was a loud clang that sounded much like a hospital bed hitting a wall. "Please, no more! J-Just stop!" The following scream- much like the one from the day when the human transmutation failed- tightened Roy's chest. He wasn't in the room, and he could only imagine what Edward looked like: Probably still covered in mud and blood, sobbing, maybe thrashing weakly to get away every now and then. It made him wish even more that Ed hadn't woken up again soon after they'd arrived. "Please, no more." The repeated phrase was quieter now, if just by a little bit. And then the three soldiers in the waiting room didn't hear anything from the young alchemist.

Roy clenched his teeth and stood up, pacing the length of the tiny room; Jean looked up from chewing on his cigarette to watch, and Riza shifted her position in one of the uncomfortable chairs.

"Sir, pacing like that won't do any good." Hawkeye pointed out. Though her voice sounded even enough, both Roy and Havoc could detect a note of fear hidden in it- fear for Edward. Not to mention boiling anger. The general shook his head, gloved fingers tightening on his chin as he continued pacing.

"Does me good." he mumbled, not really replying to her so much as stating the fact. Riza's eyes narrowed dangerously at him, but she didn't say anything more. As if it would help; she knew better than to even think that it might. Roy really did worry about his subordinates; too much, some people thought. And he knew he did, but this- what had happened to Ed- it was not something that you worried about for a few minutes and then forgot about.

"Brigadier General Mustang?" A nurse with a brown bob and bright blue eyes was standing in the door, clipboard clutched in front of her waist. She smiled weakly as if in an attempt of fake reassurance. Roy's heart beat like a drum against his ribs, convincing him quick enough that it was trying to escape the confines of his chest. "The doctor wants to see all three of you."

"Ah, alright. Hawkeye, Havoc." The two blonds stood up and followed their superior to the room the nurse had turned them towards. Roy was fidgeting nervously, fingers on his right hand poised to snap. It had become a bit of a habit over the years. No surprise there, though he had been told many times- mostly by Hawkeye- that he relied on his alchemy too much. And maybe he did, but who could blame him? War had made the man cautious- most times, at least.

For a moment, he stared at the door like it would bite him if he tried to touch. An exasperated sigh came from his right, and Hawkeye rapped her knuckles on the wood smartly. Roy returned her glare with a weak, sheepish grin.

"Come on in!" The voice behind the door was sweet and strong. When Hawkeye pushed open the door (Roy was still convinced that it would bite half of his arm off if even reached in its direction) A woman with black hair that reached to her lower back and hazel eyes. She smiled and it seemed to light up the whole room. It always amazed Roy how, even in the worst situations, a doctor could still manage to smile like everything was okay. Other times, it really made him want to burn them to a crisp. Right now was one of those times. The ignition cloth rubbed together lightly, and Hawkeye discreetly slapped his hand.

"You wanted to see us?" she asked politely when Roy's fingers splayed against his thigh to tell her he wasn't _actually _going to do anything. Even if he had been planning on it.

"Yes. Please, sit." The woman waved a hand- a pen still caught between her slender fingers- in the direction of the chairs set in front of her desk. It looked as if another had been pulled up not long before; it was of a different, darker design and looked out of place in the fairly bright room. Roy took that one; it was sort of symbolic of his mood, he supposed, and that was the reason. Riza and Havoc sat on either side of him, both ramrod straight. He himself was slumped forward, elbows on his knees and chin resting in his palms. In his mind, he just couldn't sit up straight right now. It would take too much effort, and all of this was exhausting him.

"What did you need to tell us, Miss Anderson?" Havoc asked, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Well, to start with, I wanted to tell you that Edward is sedated at the moment. We couldn't get him to calm down enough to do what we had to do, so we didn't have any other choice." Roy gulped when she paused. "Now, you've already told us that you suspected he was raped. And, I'm sorry to say, that suspicion is correct. We've found evidence that it wasn't a… normal rape, though. It appears that there was more than one man who attacked him. We've taken samples, of course, but what really tipped us off was, upon further examination, one of the nurses pointed out to me that he was stretched far too much and there was too much tearing for just one man to have entered him."

"You mean- More than one- At a time?" Riza choked out beside him, sounding much like something was stuck in her throat. The doctor nodded, frowning grimly.

"I'm afraid that's correct. I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you." Roy was taking it even harder in his seat, face covered by his hands. "We're not sure exactly how many. The samples we took has been sent in. I'm sure you'll have your own men investigating, and they have my permission to see the results as soon as we get them back."

"C-Can I see him?" Roy asked, sitting up a bit straighter. He had barely heard anything after 'I'm afraid that's correct.' At least Hawkeye and Havoc had heard it.

"Yes, but he probably won't wake up for a while. You can sit with him for as long as you like, though, Brigadier General Mustang. He's in room 408. There will be nurses coming in at regular intervals." Doctor Anderson replied, gesturing towards the door now.

"Thanks." he mumbled, standing up and walking briskly out of the room. All the way up to the room, he didn't look over his shoulder to see if the others were following him. His eyes roved over the numbers on the doors, and he stopped in front of the one with the gold numbers 408 on is. There was a clipboard under them. He was tempted to take a look at it, but, after a short pause so he could contemplate the idea, he went right in.

The young blond alchemist was covered up to the waist on the bed, head tossed to the side, hair a long stream on the pillow. The nurses had done a good job of cleaning him up, though he couldn't have gotten a shower. Even his hair was mostly clean now. There was just a bit of blood left clinging to the golden strands. A hospital gown had been loosely tied around his neck, his arms through the sleeves. If he sat up, it was a very real possibility that it would fall off. Roy noticed now that the teen's lip was split, and that there were scraps all along the sides of his face.

_What all did they do to you, Edward? _Though, as he stared at Edward, he actually considered the thought. Even if it would help the investigation, or find the men who had raped him, Roy decided that he might not want to know everything they'd done to him. Hawkeye and Havoc had come in behind him. Riza took a seat on the windowsill, and Jean leaned against the wall beside her. Both of them avoided looking at Edward, but Roy pulled the only chair in the room up right beside the hospital bed and sat down in it, slumping back and keeping his eyes on the sleeping face of the teen. _He must not be dreaming because of the sedative. He actually looks like he's sleeping peacefully. _

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

While waiting for Edward to wake up, Roy had fallen asleep in the chair. The nurses talking to the other alchemist roused him from his own sleep. Right now, the teen was calm; much calmer than he'd been when they first brought him in, at least.

"We'll get you something for the pain, okay? Just sit tight!" A male nurse assured Edward, smiling as he left the room. Another nurse followed him out after saying good morning to Roy. Edward's golden eyes- _dull_ golden eyes- lifted up to the dark-haired man.

"You helped."

"You asked me to."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say that. There's absolutely no reason for you to be sorry, Edward. What happened couldn't be helped. And- I'm glad you came to me." Roy replied quietly, stretching out his stiff neck. Hawkeye and Havoc weren't in the room. They'd probably gone down to the cafeteria for coffee. He hoped they'd called Alphonse. In his panic, he'd completely forgotten to do it himself and, apparently, so had they.

Al's body had been returned to him only eight months earlier. He had stayed with his brother here in Central for a week, then gone to Resembool to stay with Winry and Pinako so he could get his strength back. Roy knew that Edward missed his brother more than anything, and that he stopped and visited with him as much as he possibly could.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"What's going to happen to me?" Edward finally asked, averting his gaze.

"Well, we're not going to kick you out of the military or anything, if that's what you think. Of course, we'll investigate into what happened. When you can, anything you tell us will be a great help." Roy replied. Ed nodded thoughtfully.

"Here you go, Mr. Elric!" The nurse came back in, smiling. He quickly gave Edward some medicine. "Now, it might make you a bit sleepy, so it's alright if you fall asleep. You need to rest anyways. If anybody needs anything else, just call for us, okay?" he informed Ed cheerfully, before bidding them both goodbye and leaving again. Not long after, Edward was asleep again, and Havoc and Hawkeye had returned with their own coffee and a cup for Roy.

"Thanks." he mumbled, taking the cup from them and sipping it.

"We've told Alphonse what happened, though we left out most of the details. Said we'd tell him all the details when he got out here. He said he'd be taking the first train out… After he panicked for a bit." Havoc told him, taking up his place leaning against the wall beside the windowsill. Hawkeye quietly sat down on the sill, looking troubled and staring at the coffee held between her knees, one hand keeping it from slipping and falling to the floor.

* * *

**And so, the second chapter of Used and Abused comes to a conclusion. It's longer now! And I've already got other ideas for the next chapter. So... yay! What'd you think? Loved it? Hated it? Want me to stab myself with broken pieces of my pencil? Read and Review, because I want to know! **

**Edward: Yeah! Read and review, dammit! -resumes running from me-**

**Roy: There's no help for them. Please leave a review.**

**Me: Ciao, you guys! And remember to read and review! (You see how many times I said that so you wouldn't forget? It only takes a few moments! =D)**

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, the authoress has returned once more tonight! (It's still Saturday night for me, okay? Not Sunday morning or wtfeverrr.) This chapter actually didn't take all that long to write; I had most of the ideas and everything for it already in my head, so I just typed it up and here it is! A portion of this was written while listening to 60's-90's music on SIRIUS radio... I do not have a problem! It's good music, okay? (Even if I haven't seen any Nirvana so far. ._.)**

**Edward: Would you save the rambling for after the chapter again?**

**Roy: We'd grown to where we liked it better that way.**

**Me: Fuck you, too!**

**Thanks: To everyone who has reviewed or Favorited/Alerted Me/this Story. To Pandah Rhia for yelling at me earlier so I'd actually start writing again. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist; Hiromu Arakawa does. If I did, Roy and Edward would fuck all the time and Winry would be dead because some horny drunk guy bashed her over the head with her own automail one too many times. -shifty eyes- Not a bad idea, actually. **

**Warnings: Humdeedum: Edward's been raped, maybe a bit of foul language... I actually don't think there are many warnings for this one... OH YEAH! Winry's in it. Isn't that a warning enough? Roy and Ed could have the kinkiest sex ever in this chapter, but I'd still only have to warn you about Winry.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Brother!"

Roy, asleep in the chair beside the hospital bed, jerked awake and almost got a crick in his neck for it. Scowling he cupped the back of his neck and rubbed lightly. Alphonse had burst in the room with Winry and Pinako not far behind him. At least they weren't quite as loud as the youngest Elric. Or the older brother, for that matter, just not at this particular moment.

"He's been out for a few hours, Alphonse. They gave him something, so he probably won't wake up for a while yet." Riza had arrived not long ago with Havoc, whereas Roy had made it a point not to leave the boy's side. She stood from her usual spot on the windowsill and walked over to stand between the Rockbells and Alphonse. "If you'll come with me for just a few minutes, I'll explain everything." she told all three of them somberly. Alphonse looked up from his brother's sleeping face, squeezing Edward's flesh hand before he nodded slowly and followed the three women out.

The men in the room were silent, one watching the door and the other the blond in the bed. Edward wasn't a kid anymore. He'd grown up even more since Alphonse had been given his body back. Now he was twenty years old, having celebrated- if you can call going to a bar for a drink then punching Roy in the face when the man jokingly gave him a book on sex celebrating- his birthday two weeks ago. Getting raped like Edward had was a fantastic late birthday present, Roy was sure.

"How could this have happened?" he breathed, dropping his face into his hands again. His voice was raspy; he hadn't said too much in quite a while. In fact, it had probably been before Riza and Jean had left last night when he last said anything.

It took longer than he'd thought for Riza to come back in with Edward's family- by blood or not. Alphonse was puffy-eyed and sniffling. Winry was still crying quietly into her hand, tears leaking from her big blue eyes. Pinako was the only one who didn't appear to have been crying, still stony-faced, but she'd started smoking her pipe again. The young Elric quickly walked over to his brother's bed, taking the other's warm hand. He brushed his fingers across one scratched cheek. Ed recoiled in his sleep, trying to slip his fingers out of his younger brother's grip and letting out a small whimper. Roy's heart clenched again and Alphonse started crying quietly. Edward tossed his head and jerked his hand. Finally, his eyes fluttered and opened, a terrified look glinting in them before it disappeared.

"A-Al? Grannie Pinako? Winry? What're you guys doing here?" His voice was thick with sleep and, seeing that his brother was the one holding his hand, he calmed down a bit. They trusted each other no matter what, so he was no longer scared.

"Why do you think, Ed?" Winry snapped from the door, sniffling. She and her grandmother hadn't moved very far when they'd come in.

"We heard about what happened, Brother. R-Riza told us everything."

Wide eyes swiveled from his brother to Riza. "I-I didn't even say what happened."

"Roy figured out what happened basically. The doctors filled in the details." Riza explained, avoiding his gaze. Ed's gaze finally settled on Roy.

"You're still here?"

Roy nodded, smiling slightly, and mumbled, "Haven't left." At that, Ed smiled back just a bit and tried to sit up. Intense pain shot up from his backside at it, and he doubled over in his seat, hand jerking from Alphonse's as they went to his thighs. They hit the mattress between them, him having thought better of where he'd wanted to put his hands with other people standing in the room. Cries of 'Brother!' and 'Edward!' filled his ears as the others shot up and forward, but he held up one hand to stop them, bringing his knees together under the blankets.

"'s okay. 's okay. J-Just hurt a bit is all. I wasn't expecting it." he told them breathlessly, wrapping his arms around his middle. Roy thought he looked like he was trying to hold himself together- literally. He saw Alphonse's eyes fill with tears again and Winry hiccupped in the corner. Quietly, she excused herself- something about fresh air or something- maybe a bathroom break.

"D'you want me to get a nurse again, Edward?" Roy asked, leaning forward so just he and his brother could hear the question.

"No. I'll have to get used to it, right? They're gonna let me out soon, aren't they?" Roy was quiet, for he didn't know the answer. He looked back at Hawkeye and Havoc, both of whom shrugged.

"We don't know, Ed." The blond sighed and settled back in the bed, wincing as he did so.

"Can you get me some water, then? And maybe… ice cream?" He blushed at the childish-sounding request, and Roy couldn't help but smile. Riza did as well, if weakly.

"I'll go get you some, Ed. Roy, want a cup of coffee while I'm out?" Roy nodded at Riza's question, and she and Havoc left the room, too. That left the two brothers, Pinako, and Roy. Remembering that Edward had asked for water as well, the dark-haired man stood and poured some cool, clear liquid from a pitcher into a plastic cup. As the blonde pressed a button on the bedrail to bring the bed into an upright position, he saw one of the golden eyes narrow just slightly as he hid a wince. But he didn't say anything, and then he held the cup up to Edward's lips. He was given a look, but Ed took a drink anyways. Then he used one finger to tilt it back all the way, Roy still holding it. The cool water felt good against his dry throat.

"More?" he asked quietly when he'd finished, eyes wide. He licked his lips when Roy chuckled and poured some more into the cup.

"Don't drink it so fast this time, okay? I don't want you getting sick." Roy said, placing the edge of the cup against Ed's bottom lip and tilting it. This time, the blond drank it slower, pausing every now and then. After this cup, he didn't ask for any more, his thirst quenched for the moment.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Roy sat the cup down on the table again and took his seat beside the bed.

Riza and Jean returned with coffee and a cup of ice cream. One cup of coffee was handed to Roy and the ice cream to Ed.

"Thanks." The blond ate slowly- at Roy's request, of course- while everyone watched him carefully. Finally fed up with it, he narrowed his eyes and looked up at them. "I'm not going to fall apart, ya know? I'm perfectly fine."

Everyone knew he was lying through his teeth.

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

Much to everyone's surprise, Edward was released from the hospital two days after that. Though all of them offered to either stay with him or let him stay at their home, he rejected all the offers and insisted that he'd been fine at his own dorm. But he wasn't. By midnight, he was pacing and jumping at every little sound. By one, he was about ready to burst into tears. Fifteen minutes later, he'd lost the inner battle and picked up the phone. He dialed the number written on a torn slip of paper, knuckles white from clutching the receiver tight.

One ring.

Two rings.

After five rings, Ed sighed and was about to hang up the phone, convinced the man wasn't going to answer. The sixth ring started.

"Hello?" On the other end was a thick, sleepy voice, just slightly pissed.

"R-Roy?"

"Edward?" The general sounded more awake now. Ed swallowed hard and looked at the floor between his bare toes. "What's wrong? You okay?"

"C-Can you come over? I… I need you. Now." There was a second of silence on the other end, then a lot of shuffling.

"I'll be right over. Don't do anything, okay?"

"… Thank you." He'd been saying that a lot lately.

"Of course, Ed."

* * *

**Edward: -whispering- She's gotta wrap it up.**

**Roy: -also whispering- Do you wanna be the one to disturb her?**

**Edward: Well, no... but-**

**Roy: Just let her finish.**

**Me: -singing Twilight Zone at the top of my lungs-**

**Edward: How long's the song?**

**Roy: No clue. But I don't wanna die.**

**Me: Yay for Golden Earring! WHEN THE BULLET HITS THE BONE~**

**Anywho, what'd ya think of the chapter? It was really just a filler and stuff; nothing too major, but it did set up a bunch of stuff for me to work off of. So it did have purpose!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want me to die so you never have to see my work again? Lemme know in a review! =D**

**I actually wasn't planning on Winry being in this story, but then I thought "No, if Al is in Resembool, she and Pinako are gonna have to come with him once they hear what happened." So I had to put her in. But never fear! I have plans for her. Evil, evil plans. -mad scientist grin-**

**Edward: I'm actually scared for her. **

**Roy: Pff. I'm not.**

**Edward: Don't be so mean, Roy.**

**Me: You two be quiet! I have talking to do! D**

**...**

**Oh yeah! I told Susannah I was gonna tell you guys this! She and I are in love and going to get married and be wifeys for forever! =D (She's going to kill me. xD)**

**Oh! Triumph! -starts singing Fight the Good Fight really loud-**

**Edward: Right. Uh... We'll wrap it up here then...**

**Roy: Read and Review!**

**Edward and Roy: Bye!**

**Me: NOTHING IS EASY; NOTHING GOOD IS FREE! BUT I CAN TE-**

**Edward: Shut the fuck up. -knocks me out-**

**Roy: -sigh- To the closet. -drags me by my foot into the closet-**

**Edward: ... She stole my crack again...  
**

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao**

**(P.S. You really didn't have to read all that. I dunno what got into me. o.o I seriously wasn't high or anything. xD)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm guessing people are liking this story, right? I mean, I'm still getting emails about it, so yeah! It's my first rape-fic, and... I think it's turning out pretty alright. I don't have too much to say right now, actually. So, I'll go ahead and stop talking. **

**Edward: Miracles do happen!**

**Roy: You've been watching too much TV.**

**Me: And you've had too much of that crack. Anyhow!**

**Thanks: To everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or alerted this story, and added me to their favorite/alerts list! It really shocks me to see how many of these I get! xD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, even if I wish I did. This awesome manga came from Hiromu Arakawa's head. I just wrote this fanfiction. Because, if Winry doesn't die a slow death in the manga and Roy and Ed aren't together, then ya know I had nothing to do with it. **

**Warnings: RAPE SCENE! Foul language. RoyEd cuddles. OOCness. That's it! **

**Enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

At a knock on the door, Edward nearly jumped out of his skin, hand clamping over his mouth to stop a startled yelp. He was already shaking violently, and it only intensified now. It did nothing for the soreness in his body. But, quickly and quietly, he went to the door, looking out the peephole and sighing in relief when he saw a familiar, dark-hair brigadier general standing outside. Trying to calm down more, he took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

"Edward, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Roy immediately asked, voice and eyes full of concern. It was obvious, as he soon saw, that Ed wasn't okay, though. The light from the hallway shone on the blond and a few feet into the dark dorm room. The young alchemist was incredibly pale, save for his bloodshot eyes. The skin around those eyes and on the tip of his nose was red, and you could see his body shaking terribly. It almost looked like he was vibrating. "Damn, Ed." The concern was even more noticeable now. He started to reach out to the blond, then paused. "Is it okay if I touch you?"

Edward eyed Roy cautiously. He certainly trusted the man; after all, he had run to him after the rape. And the general had done nothing but help him since they'd met ten years ago. But there was still that bit of worry that was always there now. "Y-yeah." he finally stammered, shoulders relaxing a bit when Roy's hand tilted his chin up.

"What happened?"

"I- Every noise… I can't help but think it's them, Roy. Coming back for me." His voice broke at the last word, crystal tears filling his large eyes again. "A-and the n-nightmares." The trembling intensified yet again; it had been slowly lessening only moments before. Earlier, Edward had been able to get to sleep, but he'd woken up sweating and screaming. Someone had knocked on his door to ask if he was alright. He'd yelled for them to go away; that he was fine. But he hadn't been "I c-can't do this, Roy. I-I just can't."

"Shhh, Ed, it's okay." Roy murmured soothingly, brushing away a tear that had spilled from the blond's eye. "I've got my best men on it. We'll find who did this, and then they won't be able to get to you anymore."

"But what if they find me _before_, Roy?" The dark-haired man pushed golden bangs back and shook his head.

"They won't. Just try to get some sleep, okay? I'll be right here; don't cry." Roy led Edward back into the room, closing the door quietly behind them. The blond nodded slowly and climbed back into bed. Roy grabbed a spare pillow and blanket and settled down on the floor beside Edward's bed.

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

_He was pressed between two large, sweaty, bare bodies. His arms had been draped around the neck of the one in front of them, and his head was tilted back against the shoulder of the one behind him, for he was unable to hold it up any longer. Both automail and flesh fingers dug roughly into the man's back and a scream- raw and full of pain- tore through the air as two cocks were shoved into his not-stretched-enough-for-them entrance. Salty tears poured from his clenched eyes as they both thrust into him simultaneously, soaking his hair. _

"_Dammit, you two are taking too long." someone to his left growled, the voice getting closer with every word. The man- his eyes were still closed, so he didn't see who- grabbed his bangs and jerked his head up, another scream ripping out of his throat. He gagged as his mouth was forced open and a thick cock was shoved down his throat. Whoever it was didn't have any form of mercy; as Edward gagged- and that probably made it even better for the guy- he fucked the blond's mouth roughly as the men below him continued to thrust up into him. More tears streaked down his cheeks. Honestly, he hadn't even known he was capable of crying so much. His mouth filled with a salty, bitter substance. A bit leaked from the corner of his mouth, but he was forced to swallow the rest and lick clean around the other man's dick. The two men below him moaned as they finished, releasing inside of him. Their own cum- mixed with Edward's blood- spilled onto the ground when they both pulled out, and they made a face that Edward couldn't see in the dark. _

_Next time, one guy had him on his hands and knees, clenching thin hips tight enough to bruise. Another was standing in front of him, fucking his mouth again. This time, cum was shot all over his face and in his hair, not to mention his mouth and ass. _

_The next was only one guy. He must have been in charge of the whole thing, because he said it was his turn and nobody tried to share. Nails tore Edward's skin, fingers bruised him, and a thick- probably the biggest out of all the men- cock tore him open roughly. And then the man leaned over, still thrusting, and his breath ghosted over his ear. "Such a tight, virgin ass."_

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

Edward jerked upright in bed, tears pouring down his cheeks and screams filling the room. A thin sheen of sweat covered his pale skin, and his body seemed to ache even more. As if that should have been possible. A hand touched his shoulder and he screamed again, back hitting the wall as he jerked away.

"Edward! It's okay! It's just me; it's Roy." Screams ceasing, Edward blinked the tears away at the name. His fist scrubbed the liquid from his face and he looked up, seeing a pale face framed by dark hair. He hiccupped, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Gosh, Roy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-to wake you up. I just…" The sentence was left unfinished. Roy sat on the edge of the bed, shaking his head.

"It's okay, Ed. What the hell was that about? Another nightmare?"

Not trusting his voice, Edward simply nodded, dropping his forehead onto his knees.

"D'you wanna talk about it."

"It was terrible." he mumbled, regardless of having shaken his head. Roy held his arms open and, even though Edward shied at the thought of someone touching him, he crawled into the embrace and sobbed into the other's chest for what seemed like hours. And Roy just let him. A number of his own tears slipped out and rolled silently down his cheeks, soaking into blond hair.

Eventually, Edward fell into a dreamless sleep just like that: arms wrapped around Roy's waist and face buried in the man's shirt. Surprisingly, Roy didn't mind it so much. In fact, once he settled back, it was quite easy to fall asleep just like that.

* * *

**Did ya love it or hate it? Do ya want me to blow myself up so I can never write again? Why don't ya review and lemme know? I like the sound of that idea. **

**So I still don't have a TV. My dad didn't put another one in my room last night, so I haven't listened to SIRIUS Radio in a while. I'm watching Labyrinth on the Wii! =D I love this movie, so I'm gonna get back to it and let you all alone!**

**Er... Roy, Ed? Wanna say anything?**

**Edward: Oh. My. Gosh. This movie is fucking awesome. **

**Roy: Do you hear Bowie's voice?**

**Me: I've made fanboys out of them. -sigh- But, ah well! At least it's about this! David Bowie mastered the Fushigi before it was even made! And he did it while singing smexily! =D -random, unrelated to this fanfiction fangirling moment over- Ciao, people!**

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I was thinking, it's Valentine's Day, right? Even if I do think it's a useless holiday and I hate it and such, it's good for cute RoyEd stuff. Then I thought about writing a RoyEd oneshot for the occasion, but I couldn't come up with anything. Then I thought about writing a random PWP for the occasion, but I was too lazy. So you get a new chapter of Used and Abused instead. Everyone happy? You better be, cause I'm fucking tired and not very happy and writing this took longer than I thought it would. **

**Edward: Someone's touchy. **

**Roy: Ed! Be quiet! Do you want her killing you?**

**Me: You two shut the fuck up. I ain't done talking. **

**Also, to the anonymous review signed "IDK:" No. I will not write a story where Winry gets raped, especially if you were talking about her getting raped by Edward. That's too OOC for me, and I despise the idea. I'm also sure I made it clear that I fucking hated Winry, so why the fuck would I write a story centered around her? If I _did_ write one about her, it would be where she bit the dust. Right? Understood? Good.**

**Edward: Er, I think maybe you need to sleep, Madarao.**

**Me: Shut the fuck up! I'm fine!**

**Roy: I think Ed's right...**

**Me: Shut up, dude!**

**Thanks: To all my reviewers and the people who alert/favorite me/the story. I love you guys, and you keep me writing! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa does. If I did... THE BITCH WINRY WOULD BE DEAD! **

**Warnings: Implications of rape, foul language, Winry, Roy and Edward cuteness (but we haven't exactly gotten to the shounen-ai/yaoi stuff, they're just being cute.. together...)**

**Hope you enjoy, and Happy Valentine's Day/Singles Awareness Day!  
**

* * *

There were arms around him. The moment he started to stir, that was the first thing that registered in his sleep-fogged mind. The only option he could see was to panic- which meant a breathy scream worked out of his throat as the blond thrashed, tears springing to his eyes. Long fingers wrapped around his wrists and he whimpered, squeezing his eyes closed and turning his face away.

"Please, not again! Just let me go! I can't take it, please!" It was meant to come out loud, but it sounded just as breathy and quiet as the scream had. The fingers on his wrists turned gentle, and he was even more startled.

"Shhh, Ed, it's okay. It's Roy. I'm not gonna hurt you." At the deep voice, Edward's struggling slowed. He blinked his eyes clear, looking up through his bangs at whoever was holding him. And what he saw was a dark-haired man, onyx eyes wide with concern and a red mark blossoming on his left cheek.

"Oh, shit! I hit you, didn't I?" The blond chewed his lip, situating himself again. The position he'd been in made the ache in his backside worse. He was pressed close to Roy's chest still, almost in the same position as he'd fallen asleep in.

"It doesn't matter."

"It was the automail hand, wasn't it? Ugh, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Ed, it doesn't matter." Frowning, Edward pressed his prosthetic hand against the mark. Roy tried to pull away, but the blond placed his flesh hand on the other side of the man's face.

"D'you want some ice or something? I really- I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. I already said it's okay." Roy said, chuckling lightly. "Just… keep your hand right there for a second." For some reason, Edward felt a light blush creep onto his cheeks when the older alchemist placed his hand on top of the cool metal and held it to his stinging cheek. The blond let him without complaint, focusing on getting rid of the blush before the other noticed.

It wasn't late enough to really be awake, but Ed couldn't sleep. He told Roy to go back to sleep. "After all, I've kept you up most of the night, haven't I?" he'd asked lightly as he rushed off to the bathroom for a shower. Of course, he knew it was true. It was on his mind, and there was nothing light about it. He couldn't help but worry about putting everyone else to trouble, especially Roy. Sure, his family had come all the way here from Resembool, and Riza and Havoc had visited him in the hospital, but Roy had been the one he called last night when his thoughts were driving him crazy. Roy had been the one he'd come to for help that night. Roy was the one who only left his bedside to go to the bathroom the whole time he was in the hospital. All that along with what the man had done to help him while he was searching for a way to get Alphonse's body back, and there was a lot he owed him for. A funny feeling took up residence in the pit of his stomach; he wasn't sure what it was, or even if he liked it.

This was the first real shower he'd had since before the rape. Edward scrubbed his skin raw, even did the same to the automail. His skin was now red, and some places were bleeding a bit. But it didn't help. He still felt dirty. At some points, he could still feel their hands on him. It made him want to scream. To beat his head against a wall and scream and cry until… he couldn't anymore. That wasn't an option, of course, and he knew it. After a while, he'd be fine. The whole ordeal would be over and in the past, and they could all move on. It'd be fine.

He dried the droplets of water from his skin. Absently, he drug a fingernail along a scrape; traced it along the shape of a bruise. That was one of the men's fingers. He could tell. It was right at his hip, where someone had gripped him tight and pulled him back. Most of the details were fuzzy when he was awake, though he could still remember enough to have him shuddering and jerking his mind away from the memories; they came back in complete clarity in his dreams, leaving him terrified of sleeping. Coughing and wiping his eyes, he pulled on his boxers and a pair of sweatpants.

"Shit. I forgot a shirt." he grumbled, toweling his hair. The other one- the one he'd slept in last night (_It smells like Roy. _a small part of his mind whispered. One that he shoved away.)- had already been tossed in the dirty clothes, and he didn't feel like fishing through even dirtier clothes for it. So, sighing, he walked out of the bathroom, towel draping over his shoulders as he continued to dry his hair with it. He didn't even look over at the dark-haired man lying in his bed as he walked over to his drawers and rummaged around for a clean shirt.

"Is that… from them?"

Startled, Edward nearly jumped out of his skin and spun around, towel falling off of his head and golden hair whipping water. When he saw Roy staring at his middle, he bit his lip and looked down at his bare toes, curling uncomfortably against the hardwood floor.

"S-some of it's from b-before. A-and I sorta… scrubbed real hard in the sh-shower." he stuttered, fingers twisting together behind his back. Sure, Roy had seen in his office three nights ago, but he'd been too concerned about the rape to remember all of the minor bruises and scrapes.

"That's not what I meant."

"Y-yeah." His head dropped even farther, cheeks turning a light pink color. That would be why he didn't see the raw, pure, intense anger that flashed in Roy's eyes. Just like the flames he produced with his alchemy, it was hard to reign in, and he didn't plan on keeping it that way for long. _He'd_ be the one to deal with Ed's attackers _when _they were caught. And they would be caught. Of those two things he was sure.

Edward took that opportunity to grab a dark t-shirt and escape into the bathroom, where he pulled it on and finished with his hair.

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

"Brother!"

Edward glanced up at the sound of his younger brother's voice, and he managed a weak smile. Though he still wasn't comfortable with the idea of staying out in public for too long when he didn't need to, he'd agreed to meet Al, Winry, and Grannie Pinako for lunch before the elderly woman returned home. Winry would be leaving not long after, but Alphonse hadn't decided when he'd return to Resembool, though he'd said whenever he was sure Edward was better.

"Hey, Al. Where are Grannie and Winry?" The blond girl and her grandmother weren't right behind the younger Elric, as he'd expected.

"Oh, er, I kinda lost them. They weren't walking fast enough." The reply was accompanied by a sheepish grin, and Edward couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

When the other two finally did show up, there was one thing Ed noted: Winry looked pissed. Sure, she didn't say anything or openly glare. But there was this look in her eye that said if you got too close or said something wrong, she'd bite your head off. Silently, he wondered what the hell that was about but didn't say anything. And she didn't offer any form of explanation. Every time those eyes met him, though, he'd make it a point to look away and start talking to his brother.

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

"Are you going to be okay tonight?"

"I… think so." Edward clutched the phone receiver tighter, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Are you sure?"

"Not really, but I'm gonna try it anyways."

"Alright… You've got my number if you need me."

"Thanks, Roy."

"No problem, Edward." There was a click. The line went dead. Taking a shaky breath, the blond sat the phone gently in its cradle.

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

Nightmares had woken him up again. Goddamn nightmares. How much longer were they going to last? His aching body wouldn't cease in trembling, and his eyes burned with tears. And, still, he refused to call anyone. He'd done that last night, and turned down Roy's offer to come over. So he'd just have to tough this out tonight, and maybe ask Al to stay with him tomorrow.

At a quarter after one, when he'd started hugging himself because he felt as if he was going to fall apart and tears brimmed his eyes, someone knocked on the door. He almost screamed, but went and opened the door anyways, forgetting to look through the peephole to see who it was. Turned out he didn't need to.

"I was worried." the dark-haired general in the door told him by why of explanation. Roy was dressed in lounge pants and what looked like the dress shirt he wore under his work uniform, greatcoat hanging open He must have just thrown something on.

"Roy…" His bottom lip trembled and a tear slipped out of the corner of his eye. Roy ushered him back into the room so no one would see; he knew the blond's pride meant a lot, and crying in front of even him was wounding the younger man. The door clicked shut. The dam broke, and he had an armful of a broken blond.

* * *

**Cute, right? So, what'd ya think? Love it? Hate it? Want me to asplode? Lemme know in a review! =D**

**So, it was about ten minutes too late. What the fuck ever. It was close enough. (It's right around 12:10 A.M. here.)**

**Also, I told Susannah I'd do this last chapter, but I forgot. She and I are not in love and we are not getting married. HAPPY, SUSANNAH? -pouts- **

**Edward: Yeah... Aaaaawkwaaaarrrd. **

**Roy: Very. O.o**

**Me: Shut up, you two. I'm goin' to bed. Ciao, everyone! And don't forget:**

**Roy, Edward, and Me: Leave a review!**

**Me: That was nice...**

**Edward: That was so stupid.**

**Roy: I can't believe you made us do that. **

**Me: I'm going to kill you both in my non-existent dream tonight.**

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ugh, the formatting was fucked up when I first pulled this up. I think I fixed it, but, if I didn't, I ask you to ignore it. And, also, please ignore any mistakes; it's not beta'd and I'm tired. xD Meaning I didn't feel like looking over it myself and such. (I can almost guarantee there are a few stupid mistakes in here. Heh.) To all that are nosy and read my reviews, the one signed Caroline actually is one of meh besties; I love her lots! (She took me to a Bon Jovi concert last year! This was before I'd started posting stories on here, of course, or you people would have heard about it.) And, yes, she really has threatened me if I don't update tonight. So, here I am, updating tonight! (Dearie, you do know you have an account and could easily sign in to leave a forrealzsigned review and add this to story alert so I don't have to tell you when I update, right? I hope so. xD)**

**Edward: I'm not talking to her.**

**Roy: Ed, stop being a baby. **

**Edward: No! You talk to her!**

**Roy: -sigh- Ed thinks you should stop rambling. **

**Edward: I don't think shit about her!**

**Me: Would you be quiet? Yes, I'm done rambling. Kind of. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers and the people who have favorited/alerted me/this story! =D I love you guuuuys! Thanks to Caroline for being there for me, and Susannah for being one of my inspirations. xD I love you two! (I know they're reading this. XP)**

**Disclaimer: NO OWNZ! I thought we'd have gotten that by now. And that I'd kill Winry off if I did.**

**Warnings: Foul language, mentions of homosexuality, it's a RAPE fic, people. Oh. Yeah. AND WINRY. -eeee face- **

**Edward: What the fuck is an eeee face?**

**Roy: I thought you weren't talking to her?**

**Me: Shut up! Enjoy the chapter! =D  
**

* * *

Last night had been a lesson to him. The lesson? Don't sleep with your arms around Edward. Or touching the young man in any way. So Roy held the blond until the other had fallen asleep, then slipped away and took his place on the floor; one would think the couch would be more comfortable, but it was really about the same, and he was closer to Edward this way.

Of course, that meant he woke up with fingers pressing against his nose where the blond had thrown his arm over the side of the mattress. That also meant that Edward was still asleep, for which he was grateful. The Fullmetal Alchemist had been through a lot the past few days, and he hadn't slept well since he'd gotten home from the hospital, Roy knew. He also knew that the blond would have many other nights like that, and he'd try everything he could to help.

Easily so as not to wake the other, Roy shifted away from the hand and then stood up. First thing, and probably the most important thing at the moment, would be to go to the bathroom. Then he could make some breakfast for Edward to wake up to. After all, he wasn't sure how well the blond could cook- if he could at all, for that matter. And, even if he could, the dark-haired general was sure that he'd enjoy someone making a meal for him instead of having to do it himself or go out, and Roy wasn't a bad cook himself.

So he walked back to the bathroom; that _was_, after all, most important at the moment. He made sure to wash his hands extremely well before going back out and into the kitchen. There wasn't much. Bread, some bacon, eggs, some juice, a few other things, and _no milk._ So that knocked out pancakes and waffles, since he doubted he had time to run out and get the ingredients. Edward wasn't usually one to sleep very late, so he'd probably be up in a short time. And Roy didn't really want to leave the blond all alone; he didn't know how the other would react it he woke up alone like that.

Deciding to make do with what he had, Roy pulled out the bacon and eggs, then set the bread to the side. After making sure everything wasn't spoiled, he set to work making breakfast enough for the two of them plus a bit. Delicious smells filled the dorm soon, the alchemist darting around the room to keep up with everything. Only when he heard a soft noise from the direction of Edward's bed did he finally pause. It was rather content compared to what he'd expected. Then there were sounds of sheets shifting, and automail clinked against the hard floor.

"Good morning, Ed. How ya feeling this morning?" Roy asked, going back to cooking their breakfast.

"Mornin'. Eh, I've felt better." It was an understatement. He felt like shit, but he didn't want to let Roy know that. It wasn't something he really felt like sharing with anyone, really. "You're making food?" he asked, arching a brow.

"Yes." The word was drawn out more than necessary, accompanied by a slightly-amused glance. "I do have to cook for myself at home, ya know. What'd you think I did?"

"I thought you had a horde of women waiting on you hand and foot." Edward mumbled, sitting down slowly in a chair and hiding a slight wince; he was still really fucking sore. This did not escape Roy's notice, but he decided against pointing it out at the moment. After all, the blond was trying to act as if everything was alright, and he didn't feel like dealing with a fist in the face. Would Ed even try to punch him? Normally, the answer to that would have been yes, but after all that had happened… Well, to put it simply, he wasn't so sure.

"What fantasy world are you living in?" Roy asked, smirking. He almost added, _Wish I actually lived there, _even if he didn't. Being right here with Edward was fine with him.

"Certainly doesn't feel like a fantasy world." A plate clinked lightly on the table in front of him, followed by a mug of coffee and glass of orange juice. He eyed it, licking his lips. For days, he hadn't really had an appetite, something he'd found weird and hadn't told anyone. But now his mouth was watering and his stomach threatening to rumble at the smell. Eagerly, he picked up a fork and stabbed a bit of scrambled egg with it, popping it into his mouth.

"No. I guess it doesn't." Roy replied quietly, washing the grease from his hands and drying them on a towel. Then he fixed his own plate and sat down across from Edward, watching the blond eat more than eating his own breakfast.

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

"I'm sorry about what happened, Ed." The blond alchemist looked up at his mechanic, standing in the doorway with her bags in her hands. She was leaving to go back home today, the day after his first fairly good morning since the rape.

"Oh, uh…"

"Al told me… Are you really gay?"

"Wha-what?" he stammered, startled at the question. That must have been why she'd seemed pissed the other day.

"Well, are you?" There was a hint of irritation in the question, and he righted himself, staring directly at her bright blue eyes.

"Yes. What does it matter to you?" he snapped. It was harsher than he'd wanted, but he didn't really care. It wasn't her business, and it was nothing for her to be upset about. But, judging by the anger that flashed in her eyes, she thought something differed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It doesn't concern you." He expected a wrench to fly at his head. Fortunately, it didn't. Probably because she knew he was still sore.

"I'm your best friend and your mechanic and…"

"And what, Win? Say it."

"I-I liked you." Winry looked away and Edward heaved a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry, but…"

"You don't have to say it." A tear slid down her cheek and caught the light, drawing the alchemist's attention. "I-I gotta go or I'll miss my train. Call me if you need anything or… if you just wanna talk." she mumbled before turning and hurrying down the hall. Edward didn't go after her, just sighed and turned on his side on the bed, staring at the wall.

What the fuck had happened to his life? He'd gotten Al's body back and things had started looking up. Then, he slipped up on a mission and almost got decapitated for it, he'd gotten raped, and now this with Winry. And… he was pretty sure he was falling for his superior, Central's well-known womanizer. Groaning in frustration, he buried his face into a pillow, contemplating how hard it would be to smother himself with it. Of course, he wasn't seriously considering killing himself.

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

Roy had gotten back from grocery shopping- something Edward had refused to go along for because, and I (the awesome authoress that is completely breaking the third wall here) quote, _'My ass fucking hurts and I don't feel like walking around a fucking store looking like this and having every fucking person fucking gawk at me like a fucking side-show freak.' _- a little over thirty minutes after the ordeal with Winry. The blond was asleep- apparently dreamless, since there was no distress showing on his features- on the bed, covers caught and twisted between his legs. The Flame Alchemist couldn't help but smile a bit before turning to put the groceries up in the kitchen. But, since he _was_ Edward Elric, the sleeping young man had to ruin it and started snoring. Not loud and obnoxiously, mind you, but all the same. It still caused the other to chuckle.

When he was done, the general stretched out on the couch and opened a book he'd brought from home. He completely lost himself in it, something he usually found hard to do unless it was very good, and didn't even notice the sleepy golden eyes watching him.

"When'd you get back?" a quiet, slightly-muffled voice asked. Onyx eyes lifted from the page to meet the golden gaze and he smiled slightly.

"Not long ago. Sleep well?"

"Mhm. Better'n I have in a while."

"No nightmares?"

"Only reason I slept as well as I did."

"Maybe you won't have any more." Roy suggested hopefully, though both knew it was only a matter of time before another one caused him to wake up in the middle of the night screaming. Just as both knew that the dark-haired general would be right there waiting for it, waiting to comfort Edward. And the blond couldn't be more grateful.

* * *

**So... Did I do good with this chapter, too? I tried not to make any of it sound rushed, since the last chapter of Perfect Lies and Absolute Truths was in some place and that just irked me. I'm trying not to do that ever again. -more eeeee face- Loved it? Hated it? Why don't ya lemme know in a review? I like that suggestion, yeah. **

**Edward: She stole my crack. I'm pissed with her. -pouting-**

**Roy: You're really starting to get on my nerves with the kid routine, Ed.**

**Edward: I hate you, too. **

**Roy: -raises eyebrow, then throws Edward over his shoulder and starts walking off-**

**Edward: Hey! What the fuck?**

**Me: You guys! **

**-door slams behind me-**

**-sigh- Well. They're gonna be preoccupied for a while. Like I said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'd looooove to hear what you have to say about it. So leave a review! In case you haven't realized, anonymous reviews /have/ been enabled, and I'm going to try getting back to as many reviews as I can. I've been failing at it. v.v Ciao!**

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Muhaha! New chapter! Somebody asked- and I'm not sure, at this exact moment, who as it was a while ago, my memory sucks ass, and I don't have the reviews page pulled up at this moment- why Edward simply didn't fight back. I do hope this helps you- and anyone else who was wondering- to understand. I don't want my story making anybody go like "What the fuck? That doesn't make any sense! What's she on?" Well, the answer is crack. I stole it from Edward. -nods-**

**Edward: Don't be telling everyone thaaat!**

**Roy: You two are insane. **

**Me: Oh, go back to watching Criss Angel. I'll be joining you in just a few minutes. **

**Edward: I hate you.**

**Roy: You have a death wish, don't you? -drags Edward away-**

**Me: ... Riiiiiight... So!**

**Thanks to everyone reading this and favoriting/alerting me/the story, and even /more/ thanks to those leaving reviews for me! All of these things make me feel so loved! =D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, no matter how much I want to. It's aaaaall Hiromu Arakawa's. She's so lucky. T_T Too bad she didn't kill Winry off. God, I hate Winry.**

**Warnings: Foul language, rape scene- not as major as the last one- boy x boy. No more Winry! She left. Happiness!**

**Enjoy the chapter! =D  
**

_

* * *

Golden eyes blinked in the dark. Startled, they went from one large man to the next. None of them were familiar. Even the ones he had to tilt his head to look back at. They were the ones holding his wrists tightly. "Wh-What're you d-doing?" he asked quietly, trying to pull his arms away without having to hurt them. _

"_Don't worry, pretty boy. We won't hurt ya too much." one of the guys sneered, close to Edward's face. The blond gritted his teeth, baring them and kicking the guy between the legs. _

"_Let me go, you bastards!" he yelled, ripping his right arm free and shoving his elbow into one of the men's ribcages. Another punched him in the stomach as Ribcage-guy regained his hold on Ed's automail wrist. _

"_Alright, ya little bitch." The face was in his again. One eye was covered with a patch, light-brown hair spilling over his forehead and covering part of the black material. The other eye was bright blue, getting darker the closer to the pupil it got. "You brought this on yourself." Ed was still trying to struggle away, but another man had joined the two that were originally holding him, making it more difficult to get away. "Get him on his knees." All three men pushed him down to the ground, leather-covered knees hitting the hard pavement. His coat was pulled off, thrown away someplace that Edward couldn't see due to the fact someone had grabbed his braid and used it to pull his head back. _

"_What're you going to do?" the blond growled through his teeth, looking up at the blue-eyed man. _

"_I think you know." The man turned and stepped away, waving a hand. "Have fun with him, boys." The rest of the men laughed evilly. There was a strange sound behind him, then the sound of a shirt being torn. The tip of a cool blade drug against the skin of his back and he jerked away instinctively, making it worse. _

"_Stay still, bitch." the one cutting his shirt commanded, yanking on his hair. Edward unintentionally yelped, squeezing his eyes closed. The same was done with his pants, and he didn't even know what happened to his watch or boots. The blond was still struggling, stark naked and freezing in the cold February night. _

"_Someone make him scream. I want to hear it." The voice of the man with the blue eyes came from farther back, then Edward's hands hit the pavement in front of him. _

"_Hey! Stop!" One hand came up to hit somebody, but a terrible pain- one that made him feel like he was being ripped in two- in his backside stopped him. He didn't want to give the men what they wanted, but he couldn't help screaming in agony. It got worse when the man in him started moving, another screaming working out of his tight throat as tears filled his eyes and started to overflow. _

"_P-Please, stop!" he begged, choking on a sob. Another thrust. A whimper as his head dropped. "No, no, no, please. S-Stop! I'm b-begging you!" _

"_Make him scream again."_

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

"_Roy!_" The blond man in the bad sat straight as a rod, tears blurring his eyes as his hands searched. He screamed again, though no words could be made out this time. His hands hit something, and he suddenly decided he didn't want to anyone touching him. So he jerked back and screamed. Hands caught his wrists and he stopped breathing momentarily, unable to see who it was.

"Ed, it's Roy. Shhh, it's okay." His breath came out in a whoosh and he blinked hard so he could see. One of his wrists was released and a thumb brushed the salty wetness away. Edward realized that he was shaking as he looked up at Roy and the man wrapped him in his arms. "Another nightmare?"

"Y-yeah." His hands fisted in the back of Roy's shirt, lips brushing the man's neck as he rested his cheek on the other's shoulder. The general did his best not to tense up at it, and Edward blushed lightly, realizing what had happened. "Blue eyes. And an eye patch."

"What?"

"The main guy. The one who was in charge of the whole thing. He had blue eyes and wore an eye patch. A-and his hair was light brown."

"Was that in the nightmare?" Edward nodded and Roy frowned. "Are sure that's accurate, and not just your mind making it up?"

"I'm positive, Roy."

"I'll tell the head of the investigations team tomorrow. Anything else?" The blond shook his head, leaning his forehead against the side of the older man's neck and closing his eyes.

"Hold me 'til I fall asleep. Please." Edward mumbled, grip on the other's shirt tightening.

"Of course."

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

Edward woke up to another breakfast cooked by Roy, this time with coffee instead of juice. The man must've thought he needed it, considering he'd woken up again last night- goddamn nightmare, but at least it had given him a bit of a description of the main guy for the investigators- and he had to go back to work today. Well, truthfully, nobody had actually told him that he had to go back. Fuhrer Grumman had been informed of what happened, though hardly anyone else knew what had happened to the Fullmetal Alchemist; it had been buried deep under the Fuhrer's orders.

"Smells good." He smiled as he walked into the kitchen, toweling his hair again.

"Of course it does. I made it." Roy smirked over his shoulder, but it quickly changed to a smile. "How ya feeling?" he asked quietly, placing a plate of pancakes and bacon on the table in front of Edward's seat.

"Alright. Still a bit sore and tired, but… Can't complain." the blond replied, shrugging. The conversation stayed light as they ate. Then they got into their uniforms in silence. Edward would have been wearing his normal leather guise, but he had to go out and buy a tank top, leather pants, and jacket. When he'd gotten out of the hospital, he hadn't been able to go to the scene of the rape. The clothes had been removed and taken in as evidence anyways. His red coat, the only thing he'd worn to the command center that night, was the one article he'd been allowed to keep, and that was only because he'd already fixed it with alchemy.

"Are you ready?" Edward looked up from tugging his sleeves down and nodded at the man who'd spoken to him. "You sure you wanna do this?" Roy asked again, probably for the millionth time since the blond had announced his intentions.

"Yeah. Besides, you've gotta go back to work, too." He didn't say that he didn't want to be alone all day; that he was _scared_ of being alone all day. More than he was scared of actually going out into public. The only time he'd been out of his dorm had been that one time he'd gone to have lunch with Alphonse, Winry, and Grannie Pinako.

"Right." Roy mumbled, gesturing towards the door.

"You lead the way." Edward commanded, receiving a questioning look from the dark-haired man. He pointedly ignored it, and eventually followed the other out of the room. The whole walk, Ed kept close to Roy's side, staying alert. At any moment, he was sure one of those guys would grab. Or even someone new. But, just like he should've known, nobody did and they made it to the office without any problems.

Edward was reluctant to let go of the general's arm and go to his own desk- which had been set aside for him a couple of days ago. After a look from Roy, his hand slipped from the taller man's upper arm and hurried over to his desk. He buried himself in paperwork. It allowed him to forget- temporarily- what had happened to him.

"Brother! You're back at work already?" Al stood in the door, bag held in his hands. Ed looked up at the sound of his brother's voice and smiled slightly.

"Yeah. I couldn't stand being cooped up anymore." Which was a complete lie, but Alphonse and Roy both believed it since the blond usually hated staying in one place for too long. "So, yeah, I decided I was gonna come back to work. What're you doing here?"

"I was coming to talk to Roy, actually. I knew _he _was starting work again today."

"What do you need to talk to Roy for?" Edward asked, laying a file down on top of a number of other scattered papers.

"No real important reason. Roy?" The general looked up from his coffee cup, then stood.

"Oh, right." he said, following Alphonse out and down to the filing room. "What did you need, Al?" Even he hadn't been told what the youngest Elric had wanted to talk about.

"Are you actually staying with Ed?" Roy leaned against a wall and sighed, crossing his legs at the ankles.

"Yeah. He called me the first night he was out, and… Well, I just haven't been able to leave him alone. He hasn't…" Roy trailed off, biting his lip.

"How's he doing?" the blond boy asked, scratching the back of his head. The general was quiet for a few minutes, not sure what he wanted to say. Al deserved the truth, and Roy was going to give it to him. He just wasn't sure how to start.

"Well, uhm, he's definitely not all that good." he paused, biting his lip again. "He still wakes up screaming at night, and he's reluctant to have me touch him. This morning, he said he's still a bit sore, but the bruises are fading and the minor scratches healing. I don't know how long it's going to take for him to be alright again, or if that day will ever come." Al's eyes filled with tears again, and he looked away.

"Thanks, Roy. For everything you've ever done for us, and what you're doing now. We- We could never thank you enough. Nothing we eve-"

"Al, it's okay. You're welcome." Roy smiled and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You wanna go talk to him?" he asked. When Alphonse nodded enthusiastically, the general smiled and led him back up to the office and his brother. They talked while Roy worked, occasionally looking up at them and smiling.

"Can I stay over tonight?" Alphonse asked, looking between Roy and Edward.

"Well, yeah, but it'll be a tight squeeze with all three of us."

"Yay! I'll be over later!" Al replied happily, almost kissing Ed's cheek before he thought better of it. He simply waved before running out of the room.

"You didn't mind, did you?"

"Not at all." They both lapsed into silence, Edward nervously biting the inside of his cheek before he got up and walked over to Roy's desk.

"Uhm… Roy?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, uh-" He broke off, leaning over the front of the desk and kissing Roy quickly on the lips. Startled onyx eyes met his own, equally-startled gaze.

"Wh-What was that for?"

"Well, uh- I, uh… It was inappropriate, wasn't it? I'll just-"

"Stop talking." Roy mumbled, catching the blond's chin between his fingers and pulling him into another light kiss.

* * *

**We finally got to the awesome RoyEd stuff! Everyone's happy, ne? Good. Because, after I get this up- and finish watching Criss Angel Mindfreak- I'm goin' t bed. I know, I know. I've been told by S-Chama (by the way, thank you so much. I'm glad my being sick would mean the end of part of the universe to some of the people reading my stories. xD) to take a break, get some rest, and take care of myself. I should, but I just love you guys so much that I gotta push myself. I don't mind so much, either. Also, yes, I've been failing at replying to reviews. I'm working on that, though, so don't stop reviewing! I'm gonna try my best to get back to /everyone/ this chapter! **

**Edward: He did it with his toooongue, maaaan.**

**Roy: He's been in the crack. Come on, Edward. Bedtime. **

**Me: Aw, come on. Let him stay up a bit longer. xD**

**Edward: Wheee!**

**Roy: ... Yeah, no. We'll make him tired. -carries a loopy Edward into the bedroom-**

**Me: O.o Uh, right. So, uh... Read and Review! Ciao! **

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Right, so, I was having major writer's block issues with this one. But I got a little bit of something. Soooo, if it's not as good as usual, you have permission to send me hate mail. I hereby give it to you. **

**Edward: Yup. Send it to her. I'll never hear the end of her whining.**

**Roy: Are you trying to get yourself killed, Edward?**

**Me: You. Two. Shut. It. They've been bickering all day. I swear, I'm going to find different people to open the stories with. -sigh- **

**Thank you everyone who's reading this story, alerting/favoriting me/this story, and reviewing it! Also, thank you to Caroline. You people really should be thanking her, too. She yells at me and stuff until I actually write. No kidding; I literally woke up one morning to a text that read "WAHH! YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED YET!" then she yelled at me. v.v I loooove her, though. xD**

**Disclaimer: NO OWNZ! Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa; I just wrote this story.**

**Warnings: Foul language, rape, this-authoress-is-on-crack-so-beware!**

**Ed hijacked the keyboard for that last warning. v.v Enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

"You got it?"

"Yeah, Ed, I got it; stop worrying. Just close the door." Roy replied, arms full of their dinner. The blond did as he was told, biting his lip. Alphonse chuckled and held the swinging door to the kitchen open for Roy.

"You two remind me of a new couple."

"What?" Edward and Roy both yelped, the older man almost dropping the items in his arms.

"I-It was just a joke. What's up with you two?" Al asked, startled.

"N-nothing!" Roy hurried into the kitchen as Edward stuttered the word out and began to lay the food out. He could hear the two brothers talking in the other room, though he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. It wouldn't have been right of him to listen in on their conversation anyways. But he was glad they were still so close and talked as much as they did, even though they lived far apart now.

"Hey, Ed, Al. Food's ready."

"Whataya mean it's ready? You didn't have to make it, Roy." Edward joked, walking in with Al right behind him.

"Ed, you're so funny." They all joked as they fixed their plates and ate. Al nudged Ed lightly, causing the blond to flinch.

"S-sorry, Ed. I-I forgo-"

"Don't worry about it. It's okay. I get it. Nobody's used to having to ask permission to even touch me." Edward assured his brother, gesturing for no reason with his chopsticks. He smiled in reassurance, then went back to his food. Conversation was quiet after that, none of them really speaking all that much. "I'm gonna go get a shower." Setting his chopsticks down, he got up and left the room, grabbing clothes to sleep in before going to the bathroom.

"I still can't believe it. And- I can't even touch him." Alphonse mumbled, pushing his food around on his plate with his chopsticks.

"I know, Al."

"Why him? Out of everyone, why Ed?"

"I don't know. We'll probably never know, and maybe there was never a reason." Roy said quietly, frowning. Al shook his head, dropping his chopsticks.

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

_He was pressed between two large, sweaty, bare bodies. His arms had been draped around the neck of the one in front of them, and his head was tilted back against the shoulder of the one behind him, for he was unable to hold it up any longer. Both automail and flesh fingers dug roughly into the man's back and a scream- raw and full of pain- tore through the air as two cocks were shoved into his not-stretched-enough-for-them entrance. Salty tears poured from his clenched eyes as they both thrust into him simultaneously, soaking his hair. _

"_Dammit, you two are taking too long." someone to his left growled, the voice getting closer with every word. The man- his eyes were still closed, so he didn't see who- grabbed his bangs and jerked his head up, another scream ripping out of his throat. He gagged as his mouth was forced open and a thick cock was shoved down his throat. Whoever it was didn't have any form of mercy; as Edward gagged- and that probably made it even better for the guy- he fucked the blond's mouth roughly as the men below him continued to thrust up into him. More tears streaked down his cheeks. Honestly, he hadn't even known he was capable of crying so much. His mouth filled with a salty, bitter substance. A bit leaked from the corner of his mouth, but he was forced to swallow the rest and lick clean around the other man's dick. The two men below him moaned as they finished, releasing inside of him. Their own cum- mixed with Edward's blood- spilled onto the ground when they both pulled out, and they made a face that Edward couldn't see in the dark. _

_Next time, one guy had him on his hands and knees, clenching thin hips tight enough to bruise. Another was standing in front of him, fucking his mouth again. This time, cum was shot all over his face and in his hair, not to mention his mouth and ass. _

_The next was only one guy. He must have been in charge of the whole thing, because he said it was his turn and nobody tried to share. Nails tore Edward's skin, fingers bruised him, and a thick- probably the biggest out of all the men- cock tore him open roughly. And then the man leaned over, still thrusting, and his breath ghosted over his ear. "Such a tight, virgin ass."_

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

At the repeated dream, Edward jerked up, almost hitting the wall his bed was pushed against, and screamed. Hands tried to grab his wrists, but he shoved whoever it was away. "No! Don't fucking touch me!" he cried, scooting away. His back hit the wall and he held his hands up. He blinked his eyes hard, tears blurring his vision as they poured out. Flesh fingers rubbed the salty liquid away, allowing him to see better.

"Ed, calm down; it's just me. It's Roy. I'm not going to hurt you."

"B-Brother, wh-what happened?" Edward blinked again, finally recognizing the two figures in front of him as Roy and Alphonse.

"I- Don't worry. Just… a bad dream. Nothing really to worry about." he mumbled, shoulders relaxing just a bit.

"It was another one of _those_, wasn't it?" Roy breathed, looking away with a hard expression. Edward's eyes locked with his younger brother's for a moment before he, too, looked at a wall.

"Yeah. You two just go back to bed." Edward slid back under the covers and closed his eyes, leaving no room for the other two to argue. The reluctantly went back to bed. After a few minutes, Edward slipped his hand inside Roy's, who was sleeping on the floor beside his bed again; Alphonse had taken the couch at both Edward and Roy's request.

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

"Got the paper." Alphonse whispered as he walked into the kitchen. Edward was still sound asleep in the bed. Last night, he'd kicked the covers off so they were wound around his feet, and one hand had pushed up his sleeping shirt. There was still a faint trace of bruising and scratches on his stomach.

"Thanks, Al. Set it on the table?"

"I think you should look at it. Now." Roy looked up from breakfast at the urgency in Al's voice, frowned, and took the paper from the younger Elric. He unfolded it so he was looking at the front page… and stopped. In the middle of the paper was a black-and-white picture of Edward on the hospital bed. There were dark spots on his skin, and one could tell what they were even though the picture was black-and-white. Reluctantly, he read the article accompanying the picture, paused, and read it again.

"We have to talk to Fuhrer Grumman about this." The paper was put down on the table again, sighing as he got up. He went back to cooking, and Al stood beside him, trying to help as much as he could.

"What's with all the solemn faces?" Edward mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily. His eyes landed on the paper, and he glanced at it. Though, when he saw his own face looking back at him, he picked it up to read it.

"Ed, I wouldn't." Al said, stepping forward to stop his brother. But Edward had already read most of the article, eyes large.

"H-How'd they find out? Fuhrer Grumman… H-He told everybody not to say anything. _How'd everyone find out that I was raped?_" Ed's voice had risen to the point where he was almost yelling. Roy was quick to silence him.

"I have no clue, Ed, but we'll find out. We'll go talk to the Fuhrer. Everything'll be fine." the dark-haired general assured him, taking the paper from his hands.

"It's already out. Everybody knows. It can't be fixed anymore." Edward let the paper go and turned around, locking himself in the bathroom.

"You boys just can't get a break, can you?" Roy mumbled, shaking his head. Alphonse didn't answer; he was too busy staring after his brother.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH! EDWARD'S BEEN FOUND OUT! Yeah. I just like putting him through hell. I'm sure you guys don't mind that, right? So, whataya think? Like it? Love it? Wish I'd die? Lemme know in a review! =D **

**Edward: You people are so mean to me. T_T**

**Roy: He'll be sulking all night. And probably most of tomorrow, , Madarao. That means no sweet lovin' for me tonight.**

**Me: I love you two, too! -glomps-**

**Edward: Get off of me.**

**Roy: I'm still mad at you.**

**Me: You two are no fun. T_T Read and review! ! Ciao! =D**

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**You people better love me. Seriously. Frickin'. Love me. I am so tired, it's after three in the morning, and I have school tomorrow. But I was determined to finish this, so I did. I'll talk more after the chapter, but I don't really have much to say. **

**Edward: MIRACLE!**

**Roy: SILENCE! She'll find us! -claps hand over Ed's mouth-**

**Me: How cute are they? They think I don't know where they are. xD**

**Thanks to readers, reviewers, and favoriters/alerters! You guys keep me writing!**

**Disclaimer: NO OWNZ! This belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. You know that because Winry's not dead in a ditch because of an automail incident- that incident being somebody bashed her in the head with it- and Roy and Edward aren't fucking. **

**Warnings: The usual shit, okay? I don't feel like thinking and coming up with all the shit I did in this chapter. God.**

**Edward: Touchy. **

**Roy: Madarao hopes you enjoy the chapter... I think...**

**Me: Damn right I do!  
**

* * *

"Do you want to go out for lunch?" Golden eyes shot up from a sheet of paper he'd been reading over, pen still stuck between his teeth. The cap was on the end. He liked chewing on them while reading over the paperwork, which was something he'd never done before.

"But… Yeah. I would." Edward smiled around the pen, and Roy smiled back. It had been four days since the paper with the article about the Fullmetal Alchemist's rape had hit stands everywhere; four days since _everyone _had found out the Fullmetal Alchemist, alchemist of the people, had been violated; four days of staring, whispering, pity-filled looks, and in some cases, snickers.

"Great. Come on."

"But it's not-"

"Just come on, Edward." Roy offered a hand. The blond stared at the gloved hand for a moment, then slowly took it. Then the general helped him to his feet and led him out of the building and out to the car. "You're sure you want to go?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine, Roy. Gotten kinda used to it."

"Don't." The driver's side door slammed as Roy got in, and Edward almost jumped out of his skin. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Loads of things were startling him now: touches, stares, loud and/or sudden noises, all totally mundane things. He didn't expect anyone to remember every little thing that made him jump or yelp. They'd been driving for a little while before he finally asked, "Where are we going, anyways?"

"Someplace I think you'll like." Roy replied, smirking. Edward looked over and caught the smirk, but he didn't say anything. It made him kind of nervous.

_Is he going to- to do me like those men did? _he thought, heart rate picking up. It thudded against his chest so loud he was sure the dark-haired man in the driver's seat could hear, though there was no indication given that he could. His canine dug into his bottom lip and he glanced out of the window.

It turned out- and he scolded himself for even thinking that Roy could do something like that to him later- that they were going to a hostess bar, the dark-haired general insisted it was called, though Edward was sure most people would call it a whorehouse. Still, he didn't say anything as the taller man led him in, glancing around and taking everything in. Behind the bar was a rather stout woman with long dark hair, a mole under the corner of her bottom lip, and a cigarette hanging out of her mouth.

"Madame Christmas." Roy greeted as he walked up to her. She smiled- just a tiny bit.

"Roy-Boy. Good to see you again." she replied, taking the cigarette from between her lips for just a moment. "Need a room?"

"Please." The woman rummaged around in a drawer, then produced a keychain with a single key on it. It was for room number eight. The general took it with a fond smile.

"Who's this with you?" Christmas' gaze shifted from Roy to Edward, who shrunk back just a bit.

"This is Edward, one of my subordinates."

"Not what I meant, Roy-Boy. I know who he is." There was a knowing smirk shared between them.

"Something to eat would be nice, too, Aunt Chris." was Roy's reply as he turned away and pushed open a set of tall, mahogany double doors. Holding one open, he gestured for Edward to follow, and the blond ducked his head and hurried through them.

"So… She's your aunt?"

"She is. My foster mother. She took me in when my parents died."

"Oh." The younger alchemist was silent as the door was unlocked. "Are you close?"

"She'd do anything for me, and I for her."

"Oh." That had become one of his favorite words lately. The blond curled up on a couch, biting his lip hard. There was a bed against one wall; lovely dark, velvety red curtain dripping to the floor, fluffy pillows against the headboard. A fireplace was across from the couch- it wasn't actually all that much like a couch, if you looked at it, but Edward didn't have a name for it. With a snap of Roy's fingers, there was a fire crackling happily in it, catching Edward's attention. The general had seen fire enough; it was nothing compared to the light dancing in the blond's eyes, or the fire that lived within Edward himself. He took a seat on the opposite end, watching the younger man watch the flames.

"They remind me of you." Roy mumbled. Wide golden eyes turned his way and he smiled.

"Flames go out."

"Yours never will." The blond blushed, looking back at the fire. His bangs fell in front of his face to hide the color on his cheeks.

"It already has." he mumbled, picking at his pants leg.

"Ed." He didn't look up. "Look at me." Ed bit his lip and looked up just enough that he could see the dark-haired male leaning towards him.

"What?"

"Don't ever say that again." Slowly, Roy brought his hand up and brushed Edward's bangs back, smiling softly. "That fire's still there. And I'll always be here to make sure no one ever extinguishes it." The blush deepened, and Edward tried to turn his face away again. Gentle fingers on his chin stopped him; he knew they were Roy's. The man leaned into him, just a bit, pausing; asking. He blinked, nose brushing the other's as he tilted his head a bit, leaning forward, faltering; Roy met him halfway.

The door opened. They broke apart. Edward's face was completely red, eyes locked on his knees. Of course, it was easier for the older alchemist to act as if nothing had happened. Someone- Ed didn't see who- set food out on the table in front of them, told Roy something, then hurried back out.

"What'd she say?"

"Someone left a message for me. Aunt Chris won't be happy about that, but I'll call them back later."

"Can it wait?"

"It'll have to. I'm eating… with you." Edward looked at the food that had been brought in. Looked like steak and a couple of vegetables to him. His appetite wasn't what it used to be- for a few reasons- but he ate enough to satisfy Roy. The whole time, neither said a word, just watched: The fire, each other, anything.

"You should go take that call now." the blond mumbled after Roy had finished. They probably didn't have much longer before they needed to go back to work,

"Trying to get rid of me?" the general asked, smirking. Edward bit his lip, leaning forward and kissing the other again. Roy's eyes were wide with shock, especially when he felt a cool, automail hand cup the back of his neck. And then the warmth on his mouth was gone, as was the hand.

"Let's go take that call." Ed smiled, getting up and offering a hand. The older man smiled back taking the hand and standing up. He led the blond to the front, then into a backroom. One of the hostesses- red hair, blue eyes, pink dress, tall heels- handed him a slip of paper with a number on it, smirking.

"Sounded urgent. Might wanna hurry up, since ya took your time. Don't think Madame Christmas is happy about having military personnel call here and leave messages, even if it is for her boy."

"Military personnel?"

"Yeah. Something about an investigation?"

"Thanks!" Roy picked up the phone on the cluttered desk, dialing the number on the paper that he hadn't even looked at. "This is Brigadier General Mustang. Someone put in a call to this number asking for me. Put me through." There was silence. Edward shifted his weight. "What did you need?" Long pause. "What? We'll be right there." The phone clattered off the cradle when Roy slammed it down; he had to pick it up again and place it gently this time. "Come on."

"What happened?"

"They think they found him."

"Wh-What?" Roy shoved his way out of the bar, Edward hurrying behind him.

"The guy. The one who orchestrated the whole goddamn rape. He's at Central Headquarters. I'll drop you off at home." Roy hissed, getting into the car. What Edward was thinking was a really bad idea. You didn't have to be smart to figure that one out. But…

"No. I want to go with you."

"Ed-"

"I'm going! And if you drop me off, then I'll walk. I'm. Going." Edward growled, knowing it was a bad idea. But he didn't care. He wanted to see. Roy shook his head but didn't stop at the dorms to drop the stubborn blond off. Of course, he made the other stay behind him as they walked to the room where all suspicious persons were held for questioning. Edward's hand caught his somewhere along the way. He squeezed reassuringly and then it was gone. The door opened for them. Edward took a deep breath before following Roy in, fear making him feel slightly faint. His eyes were locked on the ground, focusing on steadying his breathing.

And then he looked up. Everything was blue eye and black, the man's eye and dark eye patch making up his world. His automail hand found a table, his flesh hand running over his mouth. His stomach clenched, turning over. It made him feel terribly nauseous.

"Mm, he the one I supposedly raped?" the blue-eyed man purred, eyes undressing the paling blond.

"Shut up, you bastard." Roy snapped, shifting closer to Edward.

"Well, he is rather pretty; blond, and well-built. Gorgeous golden eyes. Bet he's tight, too." Roy's eyebrow twitched. "Whataya say, boy? Are ya? Mm, can just imagine it. Bet you're a screamer, too."

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." the dark-haired general growled, fingers ready to snap as he lifted them.

"Don't." Edward finally spoke up, voice raspy, as he grabbed Roy's wrist. Onyx eyes dropped to him, and he shook his head. "Don't." he repeated. The older alchemist's gloved hand fell to his side.

"Blondie's gonna stick up for me, is he?" The blue-eyes man smirked, reaching up and brushing his fingers across Edward's wrist. The blond flinched back, whimpering. Roy ground his teeth.

"That's him. Do whatever you want to him." Edward breathed, turning away.

"Whatever?" Roy asked, grinning.

"Whatever." He ran out before anything actually happened; he didn't hear the snap, didn't see the flames, didn't hear the scream. All he heard was roaring in his ears. Soldiers- staring at him, whispering, snickering- were all he saw. Then the stark whiteness of the bathroom. His knees hit the floor in front of a toilet, barely making it before the meal he'd eaten not too long ago splattered into the toilet bowl. Strings of saliva and vomit dangled from his mouth. He spat, wiping the back of his hand across his lips and leaning back. Before flushing the toilet, he caught his breath. Then Roy was standing in the stall door, staring down at his pale face.

"Oh, god, I didn't-" the general cut himself off when Edward held his arms open, golden eyes shining with unshed tears. They spilled over into Roy's shoulder when the man wrapped the blond in his embrace.

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

"No, I didn't. But he's burned pretty badly."

"Good. I want a chance with him, too." Edward mumbled, voice raspy again and muffled against the other man's shoulder. And wasn't that just like Ed? So much so that Roy had to smile, if only a bit, even though the blond having to go through all of this was killing the both of them. All of Central- and probably all of Amestris now considering how fast news traveled, especially having to do with Edward Elric- knowing didn't help at all.

"I figured you would." Lips pressed hard against golden blond hair at the end of the statement, and younger relaxed into his arms, one hand sliding between them to scrub away the salty tears that had smeared across his face.

* * *

**Oh noes! Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Want me to get stabbed with my own pencil? Let me know in a review! =D**

**Right, so, talking. This story, Perfect Lies and Absolute Truths, and The Heart Never Forgets are all my lovelies. BUT! Do you remember I've been talking about one that might make me certifiably insane? Yeah, well, I've posted it! If you're interested, and I'm letting you know this because it's under a very rare category... thing, it's called Down the Rabbit Hole. It's a Fullmetal Alchemist/Alice in Wonderland (2010) crossover that I absolutely adore. Yes, there will be some RoyEd goodness in there. xD**

**Edward: She just loves putting us in bed together.**

**Roy: I rather like that part. **

**Me: And who doesn't! NOW LEAVE A REVIEW AND CHECK OUT DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE! =D Ciao! I'm going to bed. Come on you two! Sleepy time! **

**Edward: YES!**

**Roy: He's so enthusiastic about sleeping. -_- **

**Edward: Sleeping, and then sleeping with you. -evil grin-**

**Me: YOU TWO! BED! NOW! -hits them in the head with the palms of my hands-**

**Roy and Edward: Ow. T_T**

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back with a new chapter for a different story! Uh... -whispers- Ed, what did I have to say?**

**Edward: Hell if I know. **

**Roy: Did you even /have/ anything to say?**

**Me: Well... Uh... No. I guess I didn't. Hm, that's odd. Ah well.**

**Thank you to everyone who reads this! And thanks to the people who favorite/alert me/this story, and the ones who review! (I /do/ read them, even if I don't get the chance to reply to them. xD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist; I never did and never will, unless Hiromu Arakawa decides to gift me with it one day. Now, why the hell would she do that? That's what I thought. **

**Warnings: Foul language, violence, RoyEd cuteness. **

**Enjoy! =D  
**

* * *

"Don't mess him up too bad." the soldier at the door instructed, taking a key from around his neck.

"Be careful, alright? I'll be right out here if he tries anything." Roy whispered, leaning down just a bit so only the blond standing in front of him could hear what he'd said. Edward nodded, that bit of hair that always stuck up bouncing.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." The door swung open. Golden eyes narrowed at it as the young alchemist stepped forward, hand slipping out of Roy's. One blue eye met his, and he had to bite down hard on the tip of his tongue to distract himself from the fear and nausea. Unsurprisingly, that didn't help. His fists hit the table in the middle of the room. It was a miracle it didn't crack, what with how hard he'd hit it.

The man was still recovering from where Roy had burned him. There were bandages all over him, and the skin on his face was disgusting- even more than it had already been- to Ed. The bastard deserved it. He deserved fucking _worse_, and the Fullmetal Alchemist intended to make sure he got everything that was coming to him. But first, there were a few things that needed to be cleared up.

"Why?" Silence met the one-word question. A smirk worked its way onto the blue-eyed man's face. His name- the one that had been given to them, at least- was Ramon. No last name. No files. The man didn't exist. There was nothing on him. That was almost as scary as what he'd done.

"Because I wanted to hear you _scream_." Ramon answered. From all that his tone suggested, they could have been discussing the weather or what they were going to have for dinner that evening. Edward barely suppressed a flinch.

"Why _me_?"

"And what if there was no reason, Blondie?" His automail fist, still where it had landed on the table, tightened. He was itching to punch, and what the hell ever else he felt like doing, the guy, but he held back.

"There was a reason." That smirk on the blue-eyed man's face never faltered. "Now tell me." That was when the smirk turned twisted and evil.

"I wanted the Fullmetal Alchemist- alchemist of the people among the military's dogs- on his hands and knees in front of me, screaming and begging and crying. I. Wanted. You. Vulnerable. At my mercy." Edward's eyes widened, stinging, as his hands fell open and he collapsed into a chair, breathing heavily.

"And the others?" he croaked, unable to look at Ramon anymore.

"Along for the ride. Of course, their help was greatly appreciated. Probably wouldn't have managed it on my own."

"Where are they?"

"You're so cute, thinking I'd give them up like that." Bone crunched under steel, anger flashing in Edward's golden eyes to mix with the disgust and the hint of fear that he was unable to hide. Ramon cursed loudly, doubling over and covering his bleeding- probably broken, which Edward was extremely happy about- nose with his hands. The blond leaned back in the chair, shaking his hand out as if to return feeling or fling blood off of the gleaming automail.

"Where. The fuck. Are they?" he growled, hand fisting on his knee again.

"I don't fucking know, alright? Dammit!" the blue-eyed man replied, voice muffled by his hands.

"Why isn't there any information on you? The military can't find anything." Ed bit out, jittery. He wanted to beat the shit out of the guy and get out. Being in the same room with the same man who'd raped him days ago wasn't something he liked. At all.

"Now, that's something I can't tell you, Blondie."

"Why the hell not?"

"Just can't. Gonna have to figure that one out for yourself. You're a smart boy. I bet ya can do it." Edward gritted his teeth.

"Fine." He was through with the stupid questions. After a few punches to the face, Ramon stopped trying to block. With a well-placed kick- no children for Ramon, and that was probably doing everyone a favor- Edward got the blue eyed man on his knees, jerked his head back by a handful of sandy brown hair, and stared down at him. "You disgust me. Who the hell rapes someone? And with a group of other men helping? You're fucked up." The next punch to the man's jaw had him pushing himself up with one hand, spitting blood out on the floor. There were strands of sandy hair in Edward's flesh hand.

"Alright, Blondie. Enough's enough." Hands on the blond's hips twisted him around and shoved him, face first, into one of the cinderblock walls. There was weight against his back. He didn't see the room in Central Headquarters anymore; all he saw was a dark alley, men grinning at him and doing things to him that he'd never even thought about.

"_No!_" he screamed, desperation making his voice sound raspy and causing the word to die at the end. The heel of his left foot slammed back into the man's shin, causing him to stumble back. Ed's hands clapped together, one slapping against the wall. Ramon couldn't move anymore. Edward had done the same thing he'd done with the man who'd tried to freeze the command center over so many years ago, the one who'd had a Stone. Granted, he'd have to put the wall back right later; bits of it protruding at different lengths to lock the blue-eyed rapist in place. Just as the door was shoved open, he slumped against one of the undisturbed walls- exhausted, dizzy, and as weak and nauseous as if he'd just run for days on end.

"Edward!"

"Hey, what happened?"

"I knew I shouldn't have fucking let you come in here alone!" Roy growled, almost hugging Ed hard and keeping him hidden from Ramon. One of the blond's hands raised weakly, stopping him.

"Don't. Not for a minute. I need- I need air." He stumbled out, legs feeling like jelly, shaking all over. To avoid contact with anyone, Edward went out to the back of the building, squatting down in the grass by the door, head in his hands. He didn't hear the general follow him out, nor did he notice when the other knelt down in front of him. And Roy didn't say anything. Just sat there and waited until the younger man finally took a deep breath and looked up, eyes blood-shot and wide.

"What did he do?" the dark-haired man asked, tone even.

"Sh-shoved me against the wall. Pressed against m-my back. Th-thought he was g-gonna-" Edward's throat tightened and he stopped talking, looking back down at his open palms. "I didn't think h-he'd try an-anything. N-Not with y-you right outside." Roy's fingers dug into the grass and dirt as he clenched his fists, teeth grinding together.

"I'll fucking kill him."

"That's my job."

"I think we can work something out." the general replied, smirking. The blond managed a weak smile. The other held out a hand. It was his way of offering contact, not wanting to startle Ed by touching him. The younger alchemist hesitated, then lay his hand on top of it, squeezing lightly. The squeeze was returned, and his shoulders relaxed a bit, slumping. "Did he say anything?" Edward looked away, swallowing hard before nodding his head.

"He wanted me to beg and scream. He wanted me vulnerable and at his mercy. That's why he did it. Because of where I stand in the military, my reputation. The others didn't really have a reason. They just… joined in." His grip tightened on Roy's hand. If it had been the automail right hand, the general would have probably needed automail himself.

"We'll get them, Ed. All of them. Don't worry. It'll be fine." The older alchemist could tell Edward didn't believe it, but he nodded anyways. He just wanted it to be over, and he was sure Roy wanted it to be over with as well. They could go back to their normal life, with a bit of an adjustment: Ed didn't want to give the general up. As long as he'd keep him, the blond intended to stay.

"W-Will you st-still want me? A-After all th-this is done?" Coal black eyes blinked at him, shocked by the questions.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I-I don't know." the younger alchemist mumbled, looking down to his knees. "J-Just… I'm not sure of anything a-anymore. Wh-What if you're only d-doing this because I'm vulnerable or some shit like that?"

"Ed, that's not it at all. Even if this hadn't happened, I'd… I'd still want you. And I'll want you after it's all over." Roy answered, giving the blond's hand a reassuring squeeze. Edward sighed and nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He was still shaking from earlier, but his breath had evened out and he was pretty sure he could stand up again.

"Let's go back in." he mumbled, standing up and pulling Roy to his feet in the process. They walked side by side through the halls, so close their arms were brushing. The general stopped in front of the door to the interrogation room, where two more soldiers had showed up.

"Take him back to his cell. Find his accomplices at all costs. Get the information out of him; I don't care what it takes. And if you can't? Then I'll take a turn." He tugged one glove down so it fit better, transmutation circle on the back fully visible to the three soldiers standing at the door. They saluted.

"Yes, sir, Brigadier General Mustang." Roy smiled and continued his walk down the hall, Edward hurrying to fall into step beside him.

"Mind if we stay at my place tonight? I need a night in a bed. The floor's really starting to hurt my back." he asked, smirking over at the other.

"Oh, shit! I didn't know! Yeah. Of course. Just run by my dorm and let me grab some clothes, alright?"

"Sure."

After a quiet ride and a few _very _entertaining minutes of Edward running around his dorm grabbing clothes and things he'd need for his stay at the general's house, the blond was sprawled out on the bed in Roy's room- without the man's knowledge, of course- with a book in his hands. There was a wide range of books in the general's library, from science and history volumes to fiction and erotic novels. Edward had the misfortune of picking up one of the erotic ones, but he hadn't felt like getting up and going to pick out a different one, so he'd started reading it anyways. The mattress dented, causing the younger alchemist's cheeks to flush and him to snap the book closed.

"Mm, I didn't know you read those." a deep voice mumbled in his ear; he blushed even darker.

"I don't. I accidentally picked it up and… didn't feel like exchanging it?"

"That sounded like a question."

"Shut up, Roy." The man chuckled and kissed the side of his neck, flipping the book over to read the back. "It's… different than what I thought. Not like that night at all."

"Did you think it would be?" Edward swallowed hard and nodded jerkily.

"I-It sorta fucked with my view, yeah." Lips brushed the side of his neck again, this time making him shudder.

"It's- most definitely- not anything like that." One hand was resting on the shorter man's hip, the other holding him up.

"I think I might like to try that. Someday, maybe… you could show me?" Ed looked down at the comforter, cheeks burning.

"Whenever you want." The tip of the older alchemist's tongue slipped out, dragging along a vein until it reached the hollow behind the blond's ear. Golden eyes widened, shivers working up his spine.

"Not tonight. I'm not ready."

"I know."

_Will I ever be? _Edward thought, looking down at the bed sadly. He felt Roy shift his weight on the bed, then fingers brush his golden blond bangs back and lips press against his temple.

"Don't worry. Eventually, you will be." It made Ed wonder if Roy could read his mind, and he nodded slowly.

* * *

**LOVES THE STORY! LOVES IT NOW! If you do, lemme know that you do. And if ya hate it? Let me know that, too. If you don't, I shall be sad. T_T Like dat. Yup. **

**Son of a bitch! I need to quit listening to new music and getting new mother fucking ideas for stories! -hitting my head against a wall- **

**Edward: I don't think I like that idea. O.o**

**Roy: I bet the people who read your stories like it, though. **

**Me: Shut the fuck up! Having this many idea swimming around in your head is not healthy! T_T Anywho, hope you liked this chappy! Leave a review! Ciao! =D **

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**To start off: Yes, I know I'm late. But, if you read The Heart Never Forgets along with this story, you'll know that we thought I had the measles. I went to the doctor yesterday, and it turns out it's /not/ the measles. It is either strep, scarlet fever, or mono, with my doctor leaning more towards scarlet fever. Weird, huh? But, there's no way to be sure, because I refused a strep test because I have this thing with people putting tongue depressors in my mouth or swabbing the back of my throat with a Q-Tip. Of course, I /am/ being treated for strep/scarlet fever, and we're waiting for the mono test results. -fingers crossed- Just so you know, /yes/ you can still get scarlet fever. My teacher told my cousin you couldn't get scarlet fever anymore when you so obviously can. **

**Anyways, onto this. This chapter is a tiny bit cliche. You'll see why when you actually read it. xD**

**Edward: Daaaamn, you rambled. O.O The heeeeelll.**

**Roy: ... Daaaaaamn. **

**Me: -blink, blink- Is that all you have to say? If it is, just shut up. **

**Thank you to my readers, reviewers, and the people who favorite/alert me/the story. You've no idea how much it means! =D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I wish I did, because then I'd be able to write/draw a lot of RoyEd lovin' and not just have it on here. xD  
**

**Warnings: Foul language, violence. Yeah... that's it!**

**Enjoy the story!  
**

_

* * *

Three Days Later_

The sun was filtering through Roy's bedroom curtains. Eyes as golden as the rays stared out the window, watching the leaves of the old oak tree right outside tremble in the slight breeze. The blanket cocoon was too warm for him to climb out of the bed; it was _safe_. He sighed, stretching out like a cat. His back popped, as did a number of other joints. He wasn't sure where Roy had gotten off to; the man hadn't been there when he'd woken up, which hadn't been but a few minutes ago.

A floorboard creaked. His head whipped to the side of the pillow, bangs flying around to block one eye. He shoved them aside so he could see. "Oh. I was wondering where you'd gotten off to."

"I was making breakfast, Ed. It's late, you know."

"What? Why'd you let me sleep in? We're gonna be la-"

"I already called in and said we wouldn't be coming to work today." Roy assured him, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, right beside Edward. The blond had stretched out all along the bed, completely spread out on the bed, arms and legs going in all directions, he noted, and he hadn't been that way when the dark-haired man had gotten up earlier. He supposed the other had taken advantage of having the large bed all to himself. "Are you hungry?"

"Oh." Edward bit his lip and glanced away, eyes flickering from spot to spot. Finally, he looked back at Roy. "Yeah." Even though he wasn't really all that hungry.

"You're lying, Ed."

"Am not."

"I know you are."

"I'm hungry, okay?" Then, much quieter, "Kind of." Roy smirked and brought a hand up, stroking the blond's cheek lightly with his thumb. Ed closed his eyes, settling back into the pillow.

"How hungry?"

"Not very. But I'll eat anyways What'd you make?"

"Waffles." Kiss. "And bacon." Kiss. "And eggs." Kiss. "There're some strawberries and whipped cream for the waffles, too."

"Strawberries?" Ed asked, dodging another kiss by ducking under the covers so he could ask the question. That, of course, muffled his voice, but he knew the dark-haired man could hear him well enough.

"Mhm. Want some?" the general asked, pulling the covers back.

"Yeah!" Ed got up, pushing his way across Roy's lap and off of the foot of the bed. Even if he wasn't all that hungry, he couldn't pass up strawberries. He loved the juicy fruit, even if he hadn't gotten them a lot on his and Alphonse's journey. Hell, he hadn't got a lot of _anything _on their journey. He deserved some damn strawberries.

A few minutes later, he was in front of a plate full of waffles, bacon, and strawberries. "They found out anything?" he asked, taking a bite of strawberry-smother waffle. "About, ya know, Ramon? Or his accomplices?"

"Ramon is from Drachma. Apparently, even _they _couldn't stand him. He escaped to here when they put a price on his head."

"What? How did you find that out? He didn't have an accent or anything! And wha-what did he do?" Ed yelped, fork clattering onto the plate. Roy looked up from his own food, stony-faced.

"You really don't wanna know how that was found out." he answered flatly, spearing a bit of egg. "Rape. Murder."

"You mean… he could've killed me?"

"He could have." the general confirmed, grip tightening on his own fork. "But he didn't. And he won't have the chance again. We'll catch the others, too." He paused, taking a bite of his own waffles. "Soon, you won't have to worry again."

"I'll still worry. There're more people like him."

"Nope. You won't." Roy shook his head, bringing his mug of coffee to his lips. The blond frowned, waiting for the other to continue. When he didn't, he poked his fork in the older man's direction. Still no answer. He sighed, guessing that he was expected to actually _ask _what was meant by that.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be here for you, and I won't let anything happen to you."

"When did you become so sappy?" Ed asked, smirking. He looked down at his plate again, poking the food around silently for a moment. "Thanks." There was a chuckle from in front of him, and he took a drink from his glass of juice. "Shut up, bastard. Don't laugh at me."

"Alright, alright." He saw the general hold his hands up as if in surrender and smiled into his juice. "You're welcome."

"Eat your food." Edward ordered quietly, stuffing waffle and strawberry into his mouth. Roy rolled his eyes, cupping his hands around his warm coffee mug.

"Bossy." He dodged a fork flying at him, smirking at the glaring blond. "Alphonse wants to see you later. Maybe go out to the market. He says you need to go out more." Ed, who had stolen the older man's fork and continued eating, glanced up. Uncertainty flashed in his eyes, something Roy didn't miss. "It'll be fine. I'll come with you. You might even have fun." A shrug, and a sip from his coffee. "You've been getting tired of being cooped up, I can tell. This way, you can get out of the house and office, and you can enjoy some time with your brother."

"Fine."

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

"Are you ready yet?"

"No."

"Why not, Ed?" Roy leaned against the wall by the bathroom door, smiling slightly.

"I have to prepare myself mentally for this. You know people are talking about me a lot now." There was a pause and a long sigh on the other side of the door. "And if they see me, they'll stare." He heard something being dropped onto the counter. "You know they will."

"They've always stared." the general mumbled, just loud enough for Edward to hear him through the door.

"Not like this." The door cracked open and Ed poked his head out, frowning at Roy. "This is different." A long sigh ruffled his bangs, then he opened the door all the way and stepped out. "I guess I'm ready, or as ready as I'll ever be. Al said he'd meet us there, right?"

"Yup. He should be there already. Actually, he's probably wondering what's taking us so long."

"That's not helping. Come on." Edward grabbed Roy's hand and pulled him to the door, then pulled his own coat and shoes on. "You're taking too long." he mumbled, nudging the older man's ribs lightly with his elbow. "Old man." The blond smirked when the general glanced up at him- he was bent over lacing up his boots.

"I'm not taking too long, Ed. And I'm not old." Roy mumbled, straightening up and slipping his coat on. "You're the one who stayed in the bathroom for over half an hour 'mentally preparing' yourself." The younger alchemist glared at him, then stomped out of the door.

"Don't make fun of me, you bastard. That is a… logical, real explanation to stay in the bathroom for over half an hour."

"Yeah. Sure." Roy snorted and fell into step beside the shorter man, hands buried in his pockets. Their shoulder bumped lightly together as they walked. The general could feel that the other was still slightly irritated. "Don't be like that."

"You're bugging me, Roy. You should really stop."

"Is that a threat?"

"_That_ is a warning."

"Mm, I think I'd like if you threatened me." Roy mumbled, hitting his shoulder lightly against Ed's again.

"Stop being all… Neh." he hissed, pushing the taller man lightly.

"What's gotten into you two? You're actually… getting along fairly well. Not like you at all." Edward looked up, grin faltering just a bit until he saw his brother standing with his jacket flying in the wind.

"Hey, Al!" The older Elric's grin widened, as he came to a stop in front of the younger. "What're the plans?" Alphonse bit his lip, glancing around.

"Well, I hadn't really thought about that… Maybe just walk around, look at some things, get some lunch. We don't really have to do a lot." he answered, laughing slightly. "Just come on. Don't worry so much." Al grabbed his brother's hand, pulling him off into the crowd of people in the market with Roy following close behind. Looking around a street market wasn't really Edward's thing, but he did start to have a good time after he got used to the people staring at him. He lightheartedly joked around with his brother, the general standing back and letting them have some time together. They both looked really happy, he noted with a smile.

"I'm starving. Don't they have outdoor cafés and stuff around here?" Ed groaned, pulling his brother to a stop and holding his stomach for emphasis. Alphonse laughed happily.

"You're always starving, Ed. Yeah, there're some around here. Anywhere you want."

"How many places _are _there?"

"I dunno." Al shrugged. "A few?"

"Uh… There." Ed pointed to one of the outdoor cafés, taking the lead over to it. His appetite hadn't been what it usually was lately, so Roy had no complaints about his choice on where to eat. "Hey, Roy, can you get me something? I gotta run to the bathroom." The general looked down at the blond nudging his side and smiled.

"Yeah. Go on."

"Thanks!" Edward ran off in the direction of the bathrooms they'd seen earlier. Roy ushered Al into the café to order, assuring him his brother would be back soon and he just had to go to the bathroom. The blond went to the bathroom and was washing and drying his hands when voices outside the door caught his attention. He frowning, dropping the paper towel into the trash bin before ducking into a stall. The bathroom door banged open moments later, and a couple of pairs of footsteps.

"Ramon's been caught." Ed's eyes widened at the deep voice, one he recognized.

"What? How the hell'd they manage that?" That was a different voice, but Edward was pretty sure he knew that one, too.

"Dunno. Think he was trying to duck outta town, probably go as far as he could by train and car, then escape to Xing." the first voice answered quietly. One of the stall doors to his left opened, and the blond pulled himself up onto the toilet, bending down so his head wouldn't be visible over the top of the stall.

"Well, if they found him, it probably won't be long til they get us, too!" the second voice hissed. Another stall door banged open. One more until they got to his.

"Nah. We'll get that blond kid. Hold him til we get outta Amestris. Won't be able to do anything to us then."

"You mean that state alchemist? He'll rip us to shreds! You hear what he and that Roy Mustang guy did to Ramon?"

"Nah. There'll be more of us than him, and we'll get him alone." The last door banged open. Ed stepped down off the toilet quietly, holding his automail fist ready. "We'll be fine, Aidan."

"But, Lucas! Mustang won't let him go anyways alone anymore! The military doesn't want anything else happening to one of their prized dogs." the second voice, Aidan, apparently, groaned.

"Shut it." Edward's door banged open. He grinned behind his automail hand. Yeah, that was them.

"Surprised to see the blond kid again? Little earlier than you thought, huh, you fuckers?" Ed slammed the heel of his hand into the guy's nose. The other man turned and ran. "Oh no you don't, you bastard." He clapped his hands together, squatting down and pressing one hand to the dirty bathroom floor. It rose up, sending the escaping man flying. His head hit one of the porcelain, knocking him out cold. "Did you really think," he asked as he picked the first man up by the collar, "that you could get away with this? You should keep your fucking private conversations _private._" He used punches to enunciate his point, staining the used-to-be stark white glove with vibrant red splotches. He didn't think the man- he thought this was Lucas, but he wasn't completely sure- heard most of what he said; by now, he was knocked out, too. "Hmm, what a shame. Didn't mean for that to happen. Wanted to have more fun." Ed mumbled, frowning.

"Ed! What the fuck happened?" The bathroom door banged open, revealing a frazzled-looking Roy Mustang.

"Wha- How'd you…?"

"You'd been gone a long time, and then we heard people talking about blue lights- your alchemy, apparently- and sounds of a fight."

"Is he okay?" Alphonse shoved his way into the bathroom, eyes widening when he saw his brother, bloody, holding another man by the collar of his shirt. "What…?"

"These _fuckers_," he growled and shoved the man in his hands against the wall, releasing his shirt, "are part of the group that raped me. They thought they could fucking kidnap me and escape over the fucking border." He stomped his way over to Roy, pausing in front of the taller man. "Call someone. I want them taken into custody. I'm tired of everything this has caused me, and I'm not gonna flinch away from it anymore. I want it over. We'll deal with what it's done to me afterwards." The general stepped out of his way and he left the bathroom, walking for a ways before he leaned back against a wall and took a few deep breaths. His flesh fingers and toes were tingling, heart thudding against his chest. "Damn." He slid to the ground, breathing hard.

That was how Roy found him later, and he knelt down beside him, Alphonse hurrying up behind him. "You okay?" the general asked quietly.

"Yeah. Just… adrenaline leaving me and stuff. Gotta catch my breath and calm down." he mumbled, taking another deep breath and looking up. Roy smoothed the golden fringe that had fallen in his face back and smiled.

"They've got them. Shouldn't be long before they get the others' whereabouts from those two. When they wake up, that is."

"Sorry."

"'S okay."

"Ed?" Alphonse asked quietly, plopping down beside his brother. "You wanna go back home?"

"Yeah." But none of them moved for a while longer. And, when they did, Ed's feet automatically carried him back to Roy's house, the other's following a few paces behind him.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? It was a little cliche, ne? Haha! But, still, you loved it, right? I know ya did. And if ya didn't, leave a review and tell me off for assuming! =D **

**Edward: That was fuuuuun. -grins- **

**Roy: He was just waiting to beat the shit out of someone and cause more work for me. -sigh-**

**Me: I'm sure he didn't mean to cause you trouble. But can you blame him?**

**Roy: ... No. Not really. **

**Edward: You shouldn't!**

**Me: There, see? Alright, now, silence. I've gotta get this chapter posted. =D LEAVE A REVIEW, PEOPLE! xD Ciao!**

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have nothing to say. Shocker, right? I, Madarao, have /nothing/ to say. Except... No. Nothing. **

**Edward: I think I'm scared.**

**Roy: I'll protect you! -scoops Edward up in his arms-**

**Me: -grins- I drugged him. **

**Edward: You bastard! What the hell!**

**Roy: Naughty language. I should punish you, Eddo. -smirk-**

**Me: Alright. Right in there, boys. -ushers them into room where I have a video camera set up- So, while they're busy...**

**Thank you to my readers and reviewers! I've gotten so many reviews I haven't been able to keep up and reply. O.O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. The only thing I own in this story is, of course, the idea and my new OC- who I hope you'll like. **

**Warnings: Foul language. RoyEd... stuff. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Usual tactics aren't working, General Mustang."

"On any of them?"

"None of them are talking."

"I _might_ have a solution for that." Both Roy and the soldier standing in front of his desk looked up at the young, sandy-haired boy standing in the doorway to the general's office.

"Alphonse?"

"I gotta make a phone call!"

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

"Now, if you let me do my job, this should all go smoothly."

"We won't get in trouble for this, right?" a nervous soldier asked, examining the girl standing in the center of their small semi-circle. "It's not exactly-"

"If you keep your mouth shut and don't say shit, then you're good." She pulled her shoulder-length, dark brown hair back into a tight ponytail, letting it swing with her movements.

"Thanks for doing this, Leona. It means a lot." Alphonse stepped in, smiling brightly. Inviting her to help with their 'problems' had been his idea. He and his brother had met her on their journey, and soon learned of her… unorthodox ways of getting information to spill from unwilling mouths.

"No problem, sweetie. It's what I do." she told him, grinning as she pulled on a pair of latex gloves. "Got some kinda doctor standing by?"

"Right here." Dr. Knox inclined his head, though he looked absolutely pissed that he was there.

"Good." She snapped the latex and pulled open the door. "I'll be back. Might wanna leave the hall." Then she was gone, the door clicking closed quietly. The men in the hallway looked between each other.

"I think we should take her advice. You guys don't know just what she does." Edward started towards the end of the hall- and where it branched off into another. When no one followed him except for Alphonse, he glanced over his shoulder. "I'm not kidding." A scream from the room Leona had disappeared into prompted them to hurry after the blond alchemist. "I told you."

"So what does she actually do?" Roy whispered as they ducked into the cafeteria to steal coffee.

"Leona specializes in torture. Her style is varied, but she's got some favorites. So I've heard." Edward told him. Receiving a sharp, shocked look, he simply shrugged. "She followed in her father's footsteps."

"And you actually _befriended _someone like that?"

"She's not all bad! You can't judge her just because of what she does for a living! People do what they have to do, Roy. It doesn't mean they enjoy it." the blond snapped, leaning against a wall while the older man poured the dark, steaming liquid into mugs. "It pays well, and she's skilled in it. That's what matters."

"How much are you two paying her?"

"She owes us a favor." He took a small sip of the coffee, avoiding Roy's eyes. "It usually doesn't take her long to get what she wants." Eyes as silvery gray as the dark spots on the moon- narrowed intently as blood splashed over latex gloves, squirted on her face, spilled over the ground, screams filled her ears- flashed through his mind. The image stuck, skipped, and the 'Play' button was pressed. Dark brown bangs fell over the silvery eyes. Leona's expression hardened; he could tell she was blocking out whatever remorse she was feeling. "She's strong, you know; Leona. When she's not… working, she smiles a lot. It's a pretty smile; I think you'd like it."

"You sound fond of her. Do you two stay in touch?"

"She's been through a lot."

"That doesn't answer my question." Roy pointed out, watching Edward over the lip of his mug. The other took a deep breath and set his own drink down.

"Yeah. I like to make sure she's okay. It's dangerous for her."

"Not unlike how dangerous it is for you. How'd she react… when she heard?"

"She was pissed. When she first got here, I swear, she was going to break my back hugging me. She kept looking around, too; like she knew who all had done it and she was going to wring their necks with her bare hands." The younger alchemist chuckled darkly, cradling his hand in one hand and shaking it lightly. "I think that was why she agreed so readily to come up and do this for us."

"How'd you meet her?" the general asked quietly, leaning forward on a counter. Ed's head snapped up. That was a question he had not been expecting. His eyes went up to the ceiling as if he could see it up there: His first meeting with Leona.

"Alphonse and I had taken the train out as far as we could, then hiked up to this nothing town. It had never been anything big, that town; always just a small number of people. But you know… even the smallest towns have their demons. Maybe it's even the small ones that have the most demons. Hell, I don't know, but this one sure did. We uncovered a lot of secrets there- promised not to tell any of them, so don't even ask- and Leona was one of them. She was in this shop that sold fucking _everything_. Her best friend's dad owned it, and they both hung out there a lot. Well, we met her there one day when we dropped by to pick up some oil for my automail. She was real friendly; I'd never have thought she did what she does.

"We were kicked out of our place that night- don't even remember why now- so we were wandering around looking for somewhere decent, or at least comfortable, to sleep. And we stumbled along her house. I didn't think much of it and started to keep going. But then I heard a scream. We freaked, thought somebody was after her, and broke down the door trying to get in. And there she was: splattered with blood, latex slick with the shit, and a knife buried to the hilt in just the right spot to make the guy give up everything he knew." The young alchemist paused for breath, shaking his head. "Don't ask why she owes us; I can't tell you."

Roy continued to lean against the counter, staring down into his coffee mug. Though he wanted to say something, he couldn't think of anything. If something like this could happen in the country- and something like what had happened with the homunculus and Father- then-

"Do you mind if I try something?" Edward's question snapped him back from his thoughts. He glanced up, eyes questioning and a frown pulling at his lips.

"What is it?" _And why do you have to ask?_

"Well, uh, you know that book I was reading the other night?" The blond paused but didn't wait long enough for an actual answer. "Ah, fuck it!" He grabbed Roy's shoulders, pulling them close together, and catching the other's lips. In this area, he wasn't completely clueless; he'd had a few kisses before. It was the sex- _actual_ sex- that he was worried about. Roy let him take the lead, and he took it slow. It seemed like forever before he even slipped his tongue out, running it along the other man's lips to ask for entrance. After that, he was a lot bolder, tongue probing and rubbing against the other. At one point, his hand even slid down, palm working against the crotch of Roy's pants.

"Hey, guys, I- _Shiiiiiiiit. _Damn, Ed! I never would've thought you were getting some from that sexy general." Leona was standing in the door, smirking like a loving best friend who'd just walked in on someone having sex. Which she had- sort of. Edward and Roy froze, breaking apart to stare at her. "Oh, right. Step outside when you're done." she ordered them, waving as she closed the door again.

"Well, that was-"

"Better go see what she wants." Edward bounded towards the door, cheeks flushed at being caught. Roy sighed softly, smiling just a bit at the blond's back, before following him out into the hall. "So, Leona…"

"Oh, don't worry, Ed. I've seen and done things that would fuck with even you two. I won't say anything." the girl interrupted, waving a hand dismissively. "Now, about what I came to tell you. Those boys were no fun. The first one cracked before I even got to pull out my big back of tricks; we were still at the basics. And he spilled everything, so there was no need to try the other one." There was a slight pout on her lips. In her eyes, these guys had hurt Edward, and they deserved the torture she'd had planned out for them. But she'd already done her job, and there was no need to continue. "Unless, of course, you want me to work with him, too. Just in case." she added, grinning.

"That's not necessary, Leona." Edward told her, smiling back at her. "Thanks, though."

"Alright, fine. Anyways, I took the liberty of writing down all the information you'd need while it was in my head. I figured one of us would forget either way, so we won't this way."

"You cleaned up real fast." the blond alchemist pointed out. He'd been examining her for a few minutes, and noticed there was very little blood on her. Even the latex gloves (she wore them because she 'didn't want to get blood on her hands') were gone. To answer, Leona shook her head, ponytail swishing.

"Not the room. I've still gotta scrub that down. But myself? Yeah. I didn't think it would be a good idea to walk around a military-run building with blood all over me." she replied, laughing lightly. "Anyways, I put the notes in your office, Roy. You two can look over them while I clean up. Next time, I'll knock." She grinned, smacked each of them on the ass, and jogged off down the hall.

"Well… Mm, let's go look at those notes. If we haven't read over them by the time she's finished, she just might try to kill us. Leona is a very insistent person." Edward led the way to Roy's office, stretching his arms high over his head. It had become a lot easier to ignore the stares from other soldiers. In fact, now that he didn't pay them much attention, it seemed less and less people actually stared and whispered.

"You should really warn me about your friends before they show up, Ed."

"Huh? Oh. Okay." Edward laughed and handed Roy the notes. "You'll know what to do better than I will." The older man sighed and dropped down into the chair behind his desk, elbow propped on the arm. Quickly, he read over it, cheek warm against his fist. And then he smirked, setting the papers down on his desk before standing up again.

"Leona did very well. We should use her to get information more often." Roy told him, stepping from around his desk and striding to the door. Outside, Riza was waiting for him. "Hawkeye."

"Sir."

"Go find the rest of my men. We've got a possible location." Roy commanded her as quietly as he could, receiving a quick salute and 'Yes, sir.' before the sniper hurried off to round up the general's subordinates. As quietly as he'd spoken, he closed the door and turned back around to face the questioning look a certain blond was giving him. "Your friend is very good. She got a couple of possible locations of the other men."

"So we could get the last two today?" Edward asked, tone and expression full of hope. Roy smiled at the emotion.

"We could." he confirmed, nodding slightly.

"I just might have to thank you properly tonight."

* * *

**Okay, /now/ I have something to say. Do people not get love songs anymore? I mean, some of you guys have heard Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith, right? Well, a guy in my band class listened to the first bit, and he only commented on the singer having issues because he was "watching her sleeping." Apparently, people just don't get that he was saying that because he always wants to be with her and NOT. MISS. A. THING. Hence the name of the song! **

**Rant over. So, what did you guys think? Let me know in a review!**

**Ed and Roy? Where are they, you ask? Stiiiiill busy.**

**REVIEW! Ciao!**

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so you people had better love me! It took hell to get this on here. xD See, my laptop... it sort of has issues. The charger bit the dust. My laptop did soon after. At the time, I couldn't login. Fortunately for you guys, I had foreseen this coming. So I sent this to myself, and I am so smart that I managed to upload it. So here ya go! Also, if I don't update The Heart Never Forgets ASAP, shit has happened. Unless I come up with a way to get it on here. xD**

**Edward: She was really beating herself up about this you guys. No lie. **

**Roy: Yeah. Today's been a bad day for her...**

**Me: Yeah. They speak the truth. Also, Amber (bellaXishXdaXbomb on here) and I have been talking a lot. I feel for her, and I'm here for her! Love you, MY Amber! =D**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and subscribers! I love you people! I really do! And I hope that you'll stick with me even if shit does happen. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist! I just own this story idea and my OCs!**

**Warnings: Foul language, blood, tiny bit of boyxboy**

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

The office felt just slightly cramped with Mustang's entire unit, Alphonse, Leona, and Dr. Knox scattered about it, waiting for Roy to finally say something. The general was in his chair, watching them over steepled fingers and Edward was perched on the edge of the desk. Leona was smirking at him, giving him one of her special looks like she was just waiting for the two men to jump each other. But, true to her word, she didn't plan on saying anything to anyone- unless she was asked to by the blond alchemist, of course.

"Leona here has gotten us possible locations for the remaining… fugitives." Roy picked his words carefully when he decided it was time that he actually said something. Eyes flickered over to the brown-haired girl, then back to the general expectantly. "I want Havoc and Hawkeye with me. Fallman, Fuery, and Breda will all go to the second location. Dr. Knox, I'd like you to continue attending Lucas. Leona, you and Alphonse can wait here with Edward."

"No way, Mustang. I'm coming with you." the blond said, twisting on the desk so he was leaning over the other, staring down at him intently.

"Ed, that's not a very good idea."

"I don't give a damn."

"Well, that means I'm coming, too." Leona announced, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. Roy opened his mouth to protest, but she held up a hand. "Roy-Boy, I've seen more action of this sort than you have. Trust me on that one. I can take care of myself, sweetie."

"Nothing I say is going to change your minds, is it?" the general asked, sighing heavily. Both Edward and Leona grinned wide, shaking their heads. "Fine. You two can come. But be careful; stay behind us. Ed, I want you with me. Leona can choose whichever group she wants to go with."

"Good choice." Leona strode over and linked arms with Edward. "I go wherever this one goes. Wanna make sure he doesn't get himself killed." she told Roy, patting Ed on the cheek affectionately. "Come on. You and I are having a nice little chat before we leave." With that, she pulled the young alchemist off of the desk, papers flying with him, and dragged him through the crowd of people to get out of the door.

"I'm keeping the boy. He can help me with all the goddamned wounds that girl left." Dr. Knox said, jabbing a thumb in Alphonse's direction. The Elric sputtered protests- 'But Ed's my brother!' 'What if they need me?' 'Edward will get himself killed without me!'- but none of them did any good; in fact, Dr. Knox ignored them completely, and Roy didn't necessarily need Alphonse with them. The less people they brought along, the better. He smiled apologetically at Al and looked at the doctor, giving him a nod saying that was fine with him. "Follow me, Alphonse." Knox left the office. Al glared at Roy for a moment longer before turning and reluctantly following the doctor out.

When Edward came back- with Leona suspiciously absent- he was looking down, but the general could tell his cheeks were just slightly pink. Neither of them said anything for a few moments, both hoping the other would be the first to say something.

"Ed?"

"Hmm?"

"Got something on your mind?"

"No!" Ed avoided his gaze. Then he sighed, looked back at his toes so his bangs shielded his most of his face from view, and shoved his hands in his pockets nervously. "Leona says you should really 'check my prostate' when we get home; she doesn't want me to 'die because of cancer.'" Even if the blond didn't add the air quotes with his fingers, Roy could actually hear them in his voice. "And she wanted me to give you this." The dark-haired man started, barely catching the small tube tossed his way, as he hadn't been expected something to be flying at his head. He looked down at it and smirked. Now he could understand why the younger man had seemed so embarrassed: Lube.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What do you think about her 'suggestion.'" Roy asked, placing the lube in his top desk drawer and leaning back in his chair, chin propped on top of his fist. Edward's cheeks flushed a few shades darker under his hair; the general could see just enough to tell. He heard the alchemist mumble something and his smirk widened. "Could you repeat that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I said that I think my prostate is fine." His head ducked a bi further.

"You and I both know that's not what she meant, Edward."

"Can't we just pretend that's what she meant?"

"But I'd like to hear your answer." Roy replied quietly, leaning forward on his desk. He saw golden eyes through the equally golden bangs, narrowed just slightly.

"I think… maybe we should so what she suggests, and maybe we should have those checks quite often. Maybe."

"That's a lot of maybes."

"Yeah, well, let's see how today goes and we might can change some of those maybes to a definitely."

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

It was a few hours later when the two groups finally arrived at their separate locations. The sun was starting to set again. It reminded Edward of when he'd woken up in that alley, numb, and had run to Roy. He stuck close to the dark-haired man now, and Leona stayed right by his side. Hawkeye would occasionally throw him a worried glance, and he could tell that even Havoc was anxious about him being there. Everybody worrying about him was really starting to piss him off; hadn't he proved he could handle himself? The rape had been a minor- _Major, _a small voice in the back of his head corrected- setback; a mistake.

"Edward." Roy whispered, shaking his arm to dislodge the blond's hold on it. Ed's head shot up, eyes refocusing, and he blushed slightly, quickly releasing the older man's arm.

"Sorry." he mumbled, looking away. Leona muffled laughter behind him with her hand, silvery gray eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You two are so cute." she commented.

"Are you okay?" the general asked loud enough for just Edward to hear, leaning close. The blond gave him a smile, looking back at him again.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just… cautious."

"Well, that's a new one."

"Oh, shut up and get moving again." the younger alchemist hissed, shoving Roy forwards ahead of them all. He could hear the older chuckle slightly before he started quietly walking again. Ed was by his side again in moments, though not quite as close, and Leona was right behind them both. Hawkeye and Havoc had taken to the back of the building.

"Don't leave my side, Edward. Stay close." the dark-haired man insisted as the door creaked open. His gloves were on, fitted and clinging to his slender, ready-to-snap fingers. There was a gun at his hip just in case. It had been so long since he'd carried a gun like this that it felt rather weird; it would definitely take some getting used to. Edward had refused to carry a gun, and Leona insisted she didn't need one. So, in the event that Roy's gloves got soaked, they'd have only Edward's alchemy to fall back on. He didn't like the sound of that; because of this, he'd decided to take one for all three of them.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry so much; I'm not stupid." He hurried in after the older man, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Ah, I love listening to you two." Leona sighed, striding in behind them like they weren't trying to sneak up on two rapists. Roy glanced around for any signs of movement or anything to suggest that someone was occupying the building. Next time he turned around, the brown-haired girl was snooping around in a corner and the blond alchemist was nowhere to be seen. He let out a long sigh that ruffled his bangs.

"And am I surprised? No. Not at all. I should've known. Should've made him stay with his brother." he mumbled, speaking to himself, as he turned around. Silver eyes met him, very close to his face.

"If you keep holding a conversation with yourself like that, people will think you're insane."

"Speaking from experience?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Just a hunch. Where's Edward?" Roy asked her, taking a step back from her- they were way too close- and scanning the room again.

"Last time I saw him, he was right there." She pointed to the spot where the general had last seen him as well- right behind him. "And then I started looking around. Next time I looked back, he was gone. Probably off by himself, looking for the guys. You know how he is."

"Sometimes I wish he'd just _listen_." he mumbled, quiet enough to hide the worry in his voice. Of course, Leona's ears were trained to detect any and all emotion in voices, no matter how loud or quiet. Nothing could get past her. She smiled and placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. He looked over at her, eyes startled and questioning.

"I'm sure he's fine, Roy. And he wouldn't be Edward if he listened and did what he was told all the time." She leaned a bit closer. "You wouldn't like that, now would you?" As if she even had to ask. Already, she knew the dark-haired man would never take Edward any other way. And she didn't blame him. He was _her _little Edward; no body felt as protective of him as she did. While he was worrying about protecting Alphonse, she was worrying about protecting him.

"No. I guess I wouldn't."

"Go find him." Leona ordered him, smiling as she gave his shoulder a small shove. And he didn't argue, simply smiled back and left to find the younger alchemist. "You better treat him right, Roy-Boy." she whispered to the open air, shaking her head and turning around.

It took forever to find Edward- or maybe it just felt like forever because he was so worried about the blond- but, finally, he finally found him. And, God damn, was he glad that he had. "Damn it, Ed! I told you not to leave my side!"

"Well, I… Uh…" He was turned halfway, blinking at his dark-haired lover. "I thought I heard something, so I sorta just… ran off? I'm not used to having someone watching me wherever I go, okay? I just… didn't think about it." It was as close to an apology as he was going to get. "But, see? I'm fine." Roy sighed and cupped his cheek, leaning his forehead down against the other's.

"Yeah. I see. I was just worried."

"Don't worry abou-"

"See that, Leon? I told you he looked like a queer. Wouldn't have minded at all." a deep voice behind Roy sneered, chuckling darkly. There was a strange clicking sound, one that the general knew very well. Ed's eyes widened, looking around his lover and grabbing onto his wrist. "And you were worried."

"Shut up, Felix. Just do it so we can make ourselves scarce. There're three others." At the second voice, Roy turned around, shoving Edward behind him in the process. His dark greatcoat hid the gun on his hip. If it was seen, they could shoot him before he had a chance to grab it, or run before he could pull it out and get the safety off. Of course, they could see his gloves, and what he could do with them wasn't exactly the military's best kept secret.

"Oh, lookie there. He's gotta have someone here to protect him."

"You hide behind a gun." Roy snapped, slipping his hand up to catch the younger alchemist's hand.

"You shut your mouth, Mustang." Felix, the one who'd spoken first, had a gun pointed at them, right at the general's chest.

"Roy, please don't. Move. They want me, not you." the blond whispered from behind him, squeezing his hand and placing his free hand on the older's shoulder to pull him aside.

"No. They have to go through me first. I'm not letting them just…" he broke off, glaring hard at the two men before them. "Put your gun down."

"Fat chance." Leon snapped, glancing over at his partner and the gun. "We're not letting you take us."

What came next happened so fast Edward almost didn't realize what had happened.

"Roy. _Move._"

"Brigadier General Mustang!" Hawkeye called from somewhere farther back.

"Shit, man! Do it!"

"Shut up!"

There was a loud shot. Edward stumbled a bit when he was shoved; he gasped as Roy stumbled back into him, barely catching the older man. Hot, sticky blood flowed over his fingers and he felt his throat tighten.

"Oh, God. No! Please, Roy!" The older man's weight pulled them both down to the floor. Ed cradled his head in his lap, hands pushing against the spot where the blood was thickest. It was on the right side of his chest, but they both knew it could still kill him. "Hey, hey. Look at me. Please don't."

"Roy!" Hawkeye and Havoc had come running at the sound of a gunshot. Now they were blocking the only exit, shocked by what they were seeing. The sniper had her gun out, though it was faltering.

"No, no, no. You can't leave me, Roy. I need you." Edward begged silently, tears brimming his eyes. The older man simply stared up at him, breathing labored. The blond shook his head, leaning down and pressing his lips to the other man's. He pulled away, just far enough that their lips weren't touching anymore. "No, no! Don't close your eyes! Open them!" His blood-stained fingers stroked Roy's cheek, tugged his hair. Arms tried to pull him away, Leona's voice calm in his ear.

"_No! Roy! _Leona, you have to help him! Please!" Tear-filled eyes turned up to the brown-haired girl, bloodied hand leaving Roy's face and grabbing onto her shirt.

"Ed, I can't. I'm not exactly a medical professional; I'm the exact opposite! I can't help him!"

"Please! You have to! I can't lose him!"

"Oooo~h, Ed! Fine!" Leona wrung her hands together and dropped down to her knees on the other side of the general. His eyes were closed now, breathing shallow. She took a deep breath and set to work.

"Please, Roy." Ed mumbled, panic in his voice clear, as tears slid down his cheeks.

* * *

**Don't hate me. Seriously. Don't hate me. Because I love you! And I know what you must be thinking. "OMG IT'S OVER NOW AND ROY'S DEAD!" No. It's not over. And I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. **

**So, thoughts? Love to hear them from you! =D**

**Edward: M-my Roy! How c-could you, M-Madarao! **

**Me: Edward, shush! I don't want to give anything away! Soooooo, REVIEW! Ciao!**

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Did I /tell/ you guys that my laptop died? Yeah. It did. So I'm having you use my mom's laptop and type up these chapters on existing saved documents in my Document Manager. Yes, yes. Very hassle-ish. Not really. I just wanted to let you know. =D Also, sorry about not really updating this week and stuff. It was my spring break; I think you understand. xD**

**And I'm not letting Roy and Edward talk today. Nope. Not allowed. Why? I have no idea. =D**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I love you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Never have, never will. Sadness. **

**Warnings: OOCness. Maybe a bit of disgusting stuff (not to me, but maybe to you.) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Leona dropped down to her knees beside Roy, pushing her sleeves up passed her elbows. "Lift him up, Edward." When her blond friend didn't acknowledge that she'd spoken to him, simply continued begging quietly to Roy and running his hands over the older man's face, she sighed softly. "I have to get his shirt off, or I can't do anything. Lift him up." Ed finally lifted his head, nodded, and undid Roy's jacket. Then, without warning, he ripped the other's dress shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. _

_"Hurry. Please." the blond mumbled, tone defeated. She nodded, flexing her fingers quickly, before stroking the area around the gaping hole in Roy's chest. _

_"I'm gonna need some kinda fire to sear it closed when I'm done or he won't make it much longer." _

_"Havoc has a lighter." _

_"Good. This'll hurt, and it's not gonna be be perfect."_

_"Do it." Edward told her, narrowed eyes boring into hers for a moment before he went back to Roy. Leona took a deep breath, frowned, and thrust her fingers into the bullet hole. Much to her dismay, the dark-haired man didn't react. She'd been hoping he would, because that would be a good sign. But he didn't so much as twitch as she probed around the inside of his chest, trying to find the bullet hole. "Oh, damn it. Roy, please. At least squeeze my fingers." she hear her friend mumble. Her finger brushed something hard and smooth. She grinned triumphantly, worked her fingers around it, and eased it out._

_"Got it." She held it up for the young alchemist to see. "Havoc! I need your lighter!" The smoker blinked over at her, then hurried to kneel beside her and dig his lighter out. _

_"H-Here." _

_"Thanks." She drug her finger along the wheel, hitting the little red pedal. Flames erupted. "Hold his wrists. Just in case." Edward bit his lip hard and took his lover's wrists in his hands, but there was still no reaction when the fire licked at the wound. "It'll stop some of the bleeding, but it won't do much, so we'll have to hurry and get him to the hospital."_

_"Hawkeye went to pull the car around."_

_"I'll need help getting him up." _

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

"Edward?" The blond alchemist looked up at the voice, offering a weak, obviously-fake smile to Hawkeye. "He'll be fine."

"You don't know that. How can you possibly know that? He got shot protecting me. What if he dies? I couldn't-" He broke off and dropped his head, burying his face in his hands. They muffled what sounded like a choked sob.

"Oh, Ed. Look at me." Gently, she made the man look at her. His large, golden eyes were leaking tears, full of terror and distress. "He _will_ be fine. He won't die. Don't think like that. He's too strong, and he's been through too much. So think about that instead. Don't worry." she told the man in front of her, offering a small, weak smile

"I- Alright. Thanks, Riza."

"Anytime." the woman mumbled, even though she was upset herself.

"Go get the coffee you were talking about." Edward mumbled, wiping his eyes and shifting in his seat. They'd been sitting in the waiting room, worrying about Roy. The general was in surgery, and had been since they'd first gotten here. They hadn't allowed him to go back to the operating room with his lover. The blond was going out of his mind with worry, fidgeting in his seat constantly. Finally, after Hawkeye left the waiting room, Ed leaned his cheek into his fist and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm down. He was exhausted. There was still dried blood on his hands, though most of it was gone, and it was caked under his fingernails, too. After some convincing on Leona's part, he'd tried to scrub it off in the bathroom sink, but he'd been shaking too much and had given up. After a few minutes, the alchemist ended up drifting off to sleep.

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

_Edward buried his nose even farther into his book, still scribbling notes onto the notepad on the table. His eyes were bloodshot and still stinging; therefore, he'd come up with a plan to immerse himself in his work so his mind couldn't wander to anything else. Anything that would remind him of-_

_"Ed." The blond didn't even look up from his book, nor did he acknowledge the presence of his brother. "Roy's funeral is today." The pen stopped moving against the paper. The flesh fingers around it tightened, as did the automail digits on the book. "You have to go."_

_"I can't."  
_

_"Roy would want you there. And I won't go without you." Alphonse told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. His older brother gritted his teeth and closed the book hard, letting it drop down against the table. _

_"I. Can't. Seeing him like that... it would fucking... I just can't do that."_

_"Ed. You're coming. You have to." They were silent for a moment, then Ed rubbed a hand over his eyes, taking a shaky breath. _

_"Fine. I'll go. But I'm not getting all dressed up or anything. Come on." Ed growled, stomping out and grabbing his coat. Al smiled just a bit before following him out. They walked down to the cemetery together; it was a short, quiet walk. The older Elric started trembling about halfway through, but it went unnoticed; he was grateful for it. There were more people gathered around the sleek, dark coffin: Mada- Aunt Chris (she'd told him to call her that once she found out that her adoptive son and he had been together), all of Mustang's unit, soldiers he didn't recognize, even Winry and Pinako had come from Risembool. Some people looked at him like he was recently widowed, and he sort of was. The casket was open. Alphonse pulled him up close to it. For a few moments, he refused to look down in it. But, finally, his eyes wandered there. Roy looked peaceful in death, paler than usual and eyes closed. _

_It killed Edward on the inside. His heart gave a painful lurch, ripping apart. Tears filler his eyes. "Oh, god, no."_

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

"Oh, god, no!" The blond alchemist jolted upright in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. Havoc and Hawkeye both stared hard at him, worried expressions on their faces.

"Ed, are you-"

"Fine, fine." he panted, swallowing hard. "Bad dream is all. Do-"

"Uhm, Mr. Elric? Am I interrupting something?" All three pairs of eyes switched to the nurse that was standing in the doorway, frowning.

"No. No. How is he?"

"We were successful. He should be fine, though he'll need a few days rest. Miss Leona did well." The frown that was turning the corners of his mouth switched and they tilted up, her bright green eyes sparkling. "There are stitches in his chest now. Everything's patched up."

"Can I see him?" Ed leaned forward expectantly, hopefully.

"Sure! Come along. I'll take you to his room." The cheery nurse turned and walked out of the room, the alchemist following close behind her. "He's in-" She didn't get to finish before Edward had raced into the room. "... here." Frowning once more, she closed the door quietly behind him. The blond leaned over his lover on the bed, taking his hand and stroking his cheek. He pressed Roy's knuckles to his mouth, tears streaming silently down his cheeks. The older man didn't open his eyes. He was pale from blood-loss and still as death. For all it mattered, he could have been lying in the casket from Edward's dream. As if to reassure himself, the younger man dropped his forehead against the other's, feeling how warm it was and listening to his quiet breathing.

"I thought I'd lost you." he mumbled to the unconscious man, fingers flattening against the smooth cheek under them. Behind him, the curtains were cracked open. The sun had gone down a while ago, and Ed was still exhausted. With Roy right here, warm under his fingers and out of the woods, he was sure he'd be able to sleep without having another nightmare about going to the older man's funeral. The hospital bed wasn't really big enough for the both of them, but he didn't want to let go of Roy just yet, so he carefully got up onto the bed and curled up on his side, flush against the other. He made sure to be careful of the other's chest, and not to put too much weight on it. His hand rested right under the gauze that was wrapped thickly from right under Roy's armpits to the bottom of his ribcage. Why so much gauze was needed, he didn't know, but he wasn't going to say anything about it, either.

He fell asleep right there, heart beating calmly in his chest again and nose nuzzled right into his lover's neck.

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

"He fell asleep on you?"

"Looks like it, yeah."

"Does it hurt? I can move him, Boss."

"Nah. He's fine. Leave him be." Roy mumbled, shifting just slightly against the pillow so as not to wake the blond lying against him, fast asleep. Though, unbeknownst to him, Edward was already awake, though barely. All he knew was that he was warm, he was against Roy- and he knew for a fact that it was Roy, because it smelled like him- and he didn't feel like even opening his eyes. And then he remembered what had happened. His eyes flew open and he pushed himself up, careful not to touch the older man's chest. "Oh. Good morning, Edwa-"

"Are you okay? How are you feeling? Shit, I shouldn't have fallen asleep on you. I could've hurt you, or- Fuck, I got you shot. I could've kille-" Another choked sob cut him off, hand flying up to his mouth and tears blurring his vision. He hadn't cried this much in a little while- actually, he'd thought he was done doing that- and he hated that everything was seeing him like this. "Oh, god, Roy. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." His hand tightened around his mouth, and there was suddenly a pair of strong arms pulling him gently against a gauze-covered chest. "Don't! I could hurt you!"

"You're not going to hurt me, Ed. Just... shh, it's okay. I'm fine. What happened wasn't your fault. I put myself between you and them, and now they're in custody." Roy mumbled, stroking Edward's hair with one hand and holding him against him with his free arm.

* * *

**END CHAPTER~ Yes, I know it's kinda sorta short, but that's what I wanted to happen in it so it ended. Yes. So, what did you think? Review so I'll know! =D Ciao!  
**

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**I almost had this done last weekend. xD I can't work on my stories much- typing them, at least- during the week since I don't have my own laptop anymore. AND if I hadn't had to have a dress for my stupid Band Banquet, I would've gotten a laptop yesterday. Anyways, this chapter's shorter, yeah. For that, I'm sorry. And there will be, I'm thinking, one more chapter after this, wrapping it all up. If there will be one more- because, on the off-chance that I do have anymore chapters, it will only be one- I'll let you know. But that's highly unlikely. **

**Edward: Sadness. Tired. -nodding off-**

**Roy: -snoring-**

**Me: ... They've got the right idea. I'm just so effing tired this weekend. I dun even know why. Anyways.**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I love you guys! **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a cow? No. Then I am not Arakawa-sensei, and I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Well fuck. **

**Warnings: Lotsa foul language, little bitta shounen-ai. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Sit in the goddamn wheelchair, or I will kick your sorry ass so fucking hard you won't be able to so much as _move_ for months." Edward hissed, leaning close to the older man's face.

"Dammit, Ed. Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Get. In. The. Wheelchair, Roy."

"I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"No sex unless you get your ass in that chair." About a week ago, though it felt like it had been ages since he and Roy had been happily talking on the man's bed, the blond had told his lover that he might like Roy to show him what sex was _supposed _to be like, basically promising that the general would be his first in the process. To be honest, he didn't really intend on breaking any promises- especially _that _promise- even if he threatened Roy with it.

"Fine. Move." the general hissed, nudging the blond's leg. Ed had his fists on either side of his hips, leaning very close to him on the edge of the hospital bed. Now he grinned and took two steps back, swiveling the wheelchair around so it was facing the bed.

"And no flopping down in it. You've still got stitches in your chest, and I'd really like for us to leave today." the younger alchemist ordered, holding it steady as Roy pushed himself off the side of the bed. As he settled himself down in the chair, he made a face, clenching a fist on the armrest at the tightening and the pain in his chest. While Edward could see the older man's face, he _could _see the way his shoulders tensed, his knuckles turned white, and he could just _feel_ that something wasn't alright. "You okay?" He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and lightly pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I'm fine. Let's just go."

"You sure are grumpy today."

"I'm in pain." Roy replied, gritting his teeth. Edward straightened up, nodding, and wheeled the older man out of the hospital, quietly assuring him that they'd get him some pain medicine- a nurse had given him a prescription bottle of it as he'd been discharging Roy- as soon as they got back to the house. The man didn't respond much, simply nodding and resting his head back against Ed's chest. "You driving?"

"Nah. Riza's gonna drive us back to your place." Ed replied, but his voice dropped into a quiet mumbled when he said, "Already gotten you almost killed once. I don't wanna do it again." Roy flipped the brake so suddenly that the blond pushing it almost caused him to flip forward out of it. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Don't even start with that again. I already told you that all of this wasn't your fault." the dark-haired man growled, twisting around in his seat. It hurt his chest to do so, but he ignored it. This was more important.

"Roy... Whatever you keep telling me... it doesn't help. I still feel like it's my fault, and nothing's going to change that. And I still feel fucking terrible, even if you are getting better now. Can we not talk about this in the middle of a hospital hallway? Don't even wanna talk about it in the first place."

"You are impossible, Edward Elric." Roy muttered, turning back around in the chair. "Go on, then."

"No. I wanna watch you wheel yourself. I imagine you'd look like a monkey." Ed chuckled, letting go of the handles. The older grumbled something under his breath and pushed out of the chair. Promptly, he started ambling off down the hall. "You get your ass back in this chair, dumbfuck!"

"Watch your language, Ed. We are in a hospital, after all."

"Does it sound like I give a fuck? You're gonna fucking hurt yourself! Get. Back. In. The damn. Chair!"

"Sir, is something the matter?" A young, pretty nurse paused by Edward's shoulder, her expression startled and concerned. One of her pale hands settled against the taller man's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "Is there any way I can help?"

"Yeah. Get the dumbass over there to listen to me and sit in the wheelchair like he's supposed to."

"I assure you, miss, that everything is fine. My companion here is simply overreacting. You can go about your business now." Roy flashed her a charming smile, leaning back against the stark white wall. If looks could kill, he'd have dropped dead by now. Even the nurse, who'd blushed at the general's smile before catching sight of Ed's face, looked terrified before nodding and hurrying away as quickly as her legs would carry her.

"What the fuck, Roy? Just get back in the chair and I will push you out of the hospital so you can go home and get your medicine."

"Nah. I think I"ll walk." The general started walking down the hall again, swaying. The blond had no choice but to run after him, leaving the chair behind, and catch one of his lover's elbows, sure that, otherwise, he'd hit the floor.

"Dumbfuck."

"Love you, too."

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

"Give me the medicine."

"No."

"Is this payback for not letting you push me in the wheelchair at the hospital?"

"Yes." Edward griped, holding the bottle of medicine tightly in his flesh hand. Roy heaved a long sigh, pushing himself up farther on the arm of his living room couch. Once the Fullmetal Alchemist got pissed, it would take a lot to change that, and he began to wonder just how to do it. His eyes roved the distance between them. The blond had danced just out of his reach earlier, which brought a frown to his face.

_I think I know..._ He sat up quickly- a bit too quickly, the tightening in his chest told him- and leaned forward just enough that his fingers could wrap firmly around the smaller man's automail wrist. Suddenly, forcefully, he jerked just so, and the alchemist toppled into his lap as he leaned back onto the couch arm again. Ed let out an undignified squeak, nearly releasing his grip on the prescription bottle."Now you're just being mean, little Eddo."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL-" His rant was abruptly cut off when Roy's lips closed around his. Gold eyes widened impossibly, fingers loosening around the bottle of medicine. The dark-haired man's free hand slid down to his waist, tongue coaxing Edward's mouth open. Then his hand slipped around and cupped him through his pants, squeezing enough to make the blond pull his lips away and gasp sharply. The long, pale fingers on the hand gripping Ed's wrist worked underneath the medicine bottle and knocked it out of his younger lover's hand. "Hey! You bastard! That's totally unfair! What the hell? You're just gonna start molesting me to steal the medicine? Fuck you." Had the man not had stitches still in his chest, Fullmetal would've slapped him hard right over the heart. As it were, he _did _still have stitches, and he had to settle for whopping him in the back of the head with the palm of his flesh hand. "Take the fucking medicine. I'm going to get a shower."

"Aw, Ed, you're overreacting. Come back here."

"Shut up. Take the meds."

"Shit." Roy pushed up again, reaching out to grab the blond's wrist. He just barely missed, fingers brushing the smooth skin. Edward paused, glancing over his shoulder. One blond brow arched, asking _What?_ "Come here. I won't do it again, okay?" The wrist moved just enough that the dark-haired man could gently grab it and tug just enough that the younger man stumbled towards him. His knees hit the floor, free hand catching the edge of the couch. His free hand went up to the blond's chin, tilting it up. Then he placed the hand he already had a hold of on his chest, right over the gauze covering his stitches.

The back of his throat and his nose were beginning to burn. Edward swallowed hard, blinking his eyes a few times; they were beginning to feel damp. "I r-really should g-go get a sh-shower. I h-haven't h-had one since y-you... uh..."

"Shhhhh." The dark-haired man leaned forward just a bit. Then he stopped, so close that his nose was brushing the other's. It was an opening; the blond could either get up and walk away now, or he could kiss him. Ed paused, biting his lip hard, before tilting his head up farther. The most he did was press a small kiss to Roy's lips, before gently pulling away.

"Like I said... Shower. Go ahead and take your medicine. I'll be back down in a few minutes." Before he'd had a chance to reply, the younger alchemist had already disappeared into the hall and he could hear his automail foot tapping against the stairs. The general sighed, resting back against the couch's arm, and opened the prescription bottle. He tipped one pill into his hand, placed the bottle on the end table, and picked up the glass of water resting near it. After emptying some into his mouth, he popped the pill in and swallowed.

About twenty minutes later, Edward came back downstairs to find Roy asleep on the couch, book open on his chest. He smiled to himself, gently removing it and closing it quietly around his finger. Then he leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to his lover's forehead, before settling down on the floor and opening the book once more, this time to the first page. His focus wasn't on the words, though. It was trained on the quiet sound of the older man's breathing, soft and even directly behind him; he wound up falling asleep to it, head drooping against the arm Roy'd thrown over the side of the couch. The book fell out of his lap. It didn't wake either of them.

* * *

**See? Short. But anyways! What did ya think? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Want me to die? Leave a review and lemme know! =D**

**Those two bastards abandoned me. v.v Went to sleep on the floor. -throws blanket at them- Like I was saying, review! Ciao!**

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kay, last chapter of Used and Abused. I'm not going to really talk much, cause I'm soooo tired. On with the story.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story, and anyone who's still reading it. I love all of you, including the people who have added me/this story to their favorites/alerts. You're the reason I write, ya know!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA! You've been reading the whole story, right? You should know this!**

**Warnings: Foul language, death, and lemon. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Roy, I think that's enough." Edward said calmly, heart pounding in his chest and sweat pooling on his brow. After a moment of silently wiping blood off of his hands- if he didn't do it now and it dried, it would be a bitch to get off later- he dabbed his forehead. "Alright. Really, they're near nothingness now." _Snap. _"I swear, if you snap your goddamn fingers one more time, I'll rip them off and feed them to you."

A dark head poked out of the door immediately to his right. There was one of those sick, twisted grins on the face; who knew burning the people who'd raped Ed could bring someone- even _if _they were lovers- such sick pleasure? "Aw, come on, Ed. One more time?"

The blond eyes him for a moment, silently contemplating, then nodded his head reluctantly. "One more time. And if you don't come out right after, I'm coming in to get you."

Roy's triumphant smirk grew larger. "Is that a promise?"

Edward made a face, throwing the hand towel at the dark-haired man's head. "Go! Before I change my mind!"

"Give me a kiss for luck." the general purred, reaching out and catching the blond's chin. Ed gave him a warning glare. "Fine. I'm going. Damn." He went, alright, but not before giving the younger alchemist a quick smooch on the lips. Then he ducked back into the room, leaving a shocked Elric behind him.

"Roy!"

_Snap._

"Yes?" Finally, the Flame Alchemist came fully out of the room, smelling of smoke. There was just a small amount of soot on his uniform- not to mention the dusting of dark ash on his pale cheeks.

"Why the hell are you gonna go and do _that?_" Edward frowned and picked up a clean towel, beginning to gently wipe the older man's face.

"What? Oh, you mean this?" Roy grinned and pecked the younger on the lips again. He got a shove to the shoulders for it, but the gorgeous, light blush across his lover's cheeks was well worth it.

"Stop that. Now just let me finish wiping your face off."

"Aw, but, Ed, your lips are just so," sharp intake of air, "delicious. I wonder what the rest of you would ta-"

"General Mustang, I don't think that's appropriate to talk about in a work place." Hawkeye, exasperated expression and all, stood just behind Roy, having walked up moments earlier. Just in time to hear her commanding officer purring about his boyfriend's taste, in fact.

"No worries, Hawkeye." Roy straightened up and smiled at her. "He and I were just leaving to go home." The blond alchemist started, cheeks growing just a bit pink.

"I... gotta go grab my coat!" He raced off, back down the hall to Roy's office, where he'd left his coat earlier.

"Sir... I don't mean to be too forward or anything, but... Don't push him into anything he's not ready for. You and I both know he's going to be... a lot more nervous than normal, and he'll be absolutely terrified, I'm sure." Riza said softly, watching him with a critical eye. Frowning, the dark-haired man turned to look at her.

"Do you really think I'd do that?" Did everyone really think he was that bad? That he couldn't wait until Ed was ready? Hell, that he'd even go so far as to do him like those men had done?

"Well, I-"

"Whenever he's ready. I'm not forcing him to do anything. Fuck, I haven't even _touched _him like that." He purposefully left out the part where Edward touched _him _like that. Fortunately for him, the blond chose that exact moment to run up, tugging his coat on and smiling.

"'Kay! I'm ready!" When Roy didn't move, Ed rolled his eyes, grabbed the man's hand, and dragged him off.

"Remember what I said, General Mustang." Hawkeye said, as she turned and walked off in the opposite direction they were going. Golden eyes lifted to him, silently questioning what she meant.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Ed."

"... Okay."

**~;~;~;~;~;~;~;**

The book he was reading snapped closed right in front of his nose as a someone carefully- he swore he felt just a bit of hesitation in the movement- straddled his hips. As the book was taken from his hands and placed to the side, he saw Edward's face, and a small smile quirked the corners of his mouth. It faltered when the other man's flesh hand slowly ran across his chest, then closed around the ends of his collar. His other hand slid up as he leaned forward, knees digging into the mattress on either side of his lover's hips.

"Ed." Roy breathed as a nose brushed lightly against his own, warm breath ghosting across his lips. Eyes as bright as suns bore into his own, intense and demanding.

"Make love to me." Those four words nearly stopped Roy's heart and took his breath away, dark eyes widening. "Show me how it's supposed to be. Please, Roy. I can still feel them; I want to feel _you._ All of you. In me, on me, with me. Make them go away." Warm lips closed around his own, silencing any protest he might have come up with or even the 'Yes' that had been balancing on the tip of his tongue, threatening to slip off and tumble out of his mouth on a small breath. The blond's flesh hand slid up to the side of his throat, toying with the hairs on the nape of his neck. He felt teeth timidly nip at his bottom lip, and realized that was Edward's way of asking him into his mouth. Even though he'd been given permission, he still took it slow, being careful and gentle with the blond. That meant he didn't make the first move to take off any article of clothing.

A few moments after they'd broken apart for air for the first time, Ed began slowly undoing the buttons on Roy's shirt- the ones he hadn't already unbuttoned when he'd flopped down on his bed to read- and feeling of his soft skin. Then his hand slipped down to the erection that was straining uncomfortably against his suddenly-too-tight pants.

"Can I?" the dark-haired man asked breathlessly, hands resting lightly on the smaller man's hips. The blond stared at him blankly for a moment, then something seemed to click and he nodded. Easily, Roy flipped them over so that Ed was on his back underneath him. His shirt slid off. He ran his hand up Ed's thigh to the crotch of his pants, cupping the bulge in the front of his pants. Even at the small contact, his breath hissed harshly out from between his teeth. The older man's free hand pushed his lover's shirt up, pulling it off as carefully as possible.

All the evidence from the rape had healed; there was no trace of it on Edward's skin. Even if there had been, he wouldn't have hesitated to do just what he was doing right now: drag his lips slowly and carefully down from the blond's neck to his right nipple. His teeth and tongue worked lightly at it until it was hardened, palm of his hand rubbing against the bulge, and the other was whining beneath him, wriggling and panting, cheeks flushed and eyes cloudy.

"Get them off. They're too tight, dammit." Ed panted, fingers fumbling with the button on his leather pants. "Come on, Roy." he whined, eyes squeezing closed when he couldn't get the button to come open. The older man finally slid his fingers in place of the other man's, getting the button open and the zipper down with ease.

"Lift your hips." Roy mumbled. When the blond's hips rose off of the bed slightly, he pulled the leather pants off and tossed them over the side of the bed, then drug his boxers off as well. The older Elric's cheeks flushed even darker. The general smiled and leaned close to his ear. "You're gorgeous." he whispered, eliciting a small sound from his partner.

"You, too. I want you now. Show me _now_!" Edward demanded. He began to work at the older man's pants, too, but gave up and start jerking on them instead. His partner sighed, rolling his dark eyes at lover's impatience, and took off his own pants and boxers. The younger grabbed his hand, taking two fingers into his mouth and twisting his tongue around them, coating them thoroughly with his own saliva. After a moment, he pulled them out with a loud _pop!_ "You're taking things too slow. Hurry it up." Roy blinked, slightly surprised; he'd known Ed was impatient, but he'd assumed this would be something he'd want to take slow. But, knowing he'd lose any argument he tried to have, he moved his hand down and pressed a finger to the younger man's entrance. Those intense golden eyes narrowed slightly at him, and he quickly pushed one finger in. He felt the other tense. To relax him, he kissed him hard on the lips, fingers on his free hand wrapping around the other's cock and thrusting the finger in and out.

Ed broke away, gasping loudly, as another finger was added. His eyes squeezed shut, fingers on his flesh hand digging roughly into the other's pale shoulder. The fingers scissored. He bit his bottom lip hard. Another finger was added. Tears sprang to his eyes, fear beginning to rise in his chest. "R-Roy." His voice trembled with the fear, something that didn't escape the general's attention.

"Ed, it's okay. We can stop if you're not ready."

"No! I'm... I'm ready. I'm just... really nervous is all." Hesitantly, he lifted one leg onto his partner's shoulder, taking a deep breath. "I want _you_ now." Roy nodded, wordlessly slipping his fingers out so he could hold himself steady, lining up with Edward's entrance. The tip of his cock pressed against it, warning, then he thrust in quickly. Ed's teeth dug into his lip, making a small, muffled sound. Tears leaked out of his eyes, and he could feel him trembling. He didn't move, ignoring how goddamn _tight _his partner was and how _damn good _it felt. It seemed like forever before Ed finally opened his eyes, nodding that it was okay for him to move. He pulled nearly all the way out, then thrust back in. He set a slow, easy rhythm, one that drove both of them insane.

Edward suddenly screeched, tensing and digging his nails in the back of his partner's neck. Roy smirked, knowing he'd found his lover's sweet spot. Each thrust after that, he aimed for that spot, breathing harsh in the side of the other's neck. The younger man panted obscenities in his ear, along with his name and "Oh, god." and "Oh, yes."

"Oh, R-Roy!" The blond tensed, legs tightening around the older's waist and heels digging into his back. Back arching forward, he came, spurting sticky white semen all over both of their stomachs.

"Nngh, Ed." Roy hissed as he came, too, buried to the hilt in his lover. He pulled out, flopping over onto his back beside the other man, breathing heavy. They lay like that for a while, staring into space, fingers tangled between them.

"I-I'll never be the same, you know."

"Doesn't matter. I still love you, no matter what happened in your past." the general replied, rolling over and burying his nose in the blond's neck.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? I don't think it was as good as usual, but like I said, tired as hell. Please review and let me know. Also, if you'd like an epilogue and I can come up with something to put in one, I might be convinced to write one last chapter in the form of, you guessed it, an epilogue (as stated above.)**

**Again, thank you all for reading, possibly reviewing, and most likely loving (since you're this far in it.) Review and let me know! Ciao! **

**hugs&kisses~ Madarao  
**


End file.
